Broken Open
by 71star
Summary: Bella gets pregnant from Edward, he signs all rights away and is a total JERK! Years later, love wanders back into Bella's life, is she ready for it? Will she let herself be happy again? Bad Summary... Please Read... Story Better...
1. Chapter 2

**Broken Open**

**JPOV**

I was so glad to be coming home from touring.

I had not seen my family in nearly 3 years and I hadn't been home in almost 11 years.

I left out shortly after high school graduation for college and majored in music, minored in business, so I could look after myself and my band in the music world and not rely on crooked people and it has served us quite well.

I was coming home to stay with my parents for a while until I decided where I wanted to put down some roots. I'd already told my band we were taking an extended vacation, they were free to do whatever for the next year or so, between albums and a couple of movies I'd been in, I was fried and just wanted to relax and unwind, not to mention, Edward my brother had called and told me our school was having a combined reunion next week for years 10-15, so I was pretty excited, I would be able to see some people I hadn't seen for years and really who I thought I'd never see again, but was now curious to see.

When he called, I just had to ask, even though I knew it might piss him off, "Edward, do you think Bella and James will be there? I've talked to Emmett and Alice and even Rose, but they never say much about Bella, they always talk about how great James is doing in Seattle, he and his wife are good friends with Emmett and Rose and their kids are in school together, but that's all I hear." I said to him. "Damn it Jasper! Who the fuck cares! If she's there, she's there! I'm married to Heidi and we're happy, we've been married for 7 years and living the life we've always wanted here in Seattle, we see Emmett and Rose too, we leave James and them out of the conversation, so who the fuck cares what the hell Bella Swan does!" Edward shouted. "She never married?" I asked surprised. "NO! she works all the time and takes care of her kid." he snapped. "You mean both of yours child?" I asked, knowing this would piss him off, but I was still pissed at what he'd did all those years ago. "NO! It is not MY fucking child! I signed my rights away! Just because mom and dad have something to do with him as does everyone else, doesn't mean that he's mine! I don't even want fucking kids, never have and she knew it and she had to go and get fucking pregnant. Look, I'm not talking about this anymore Jazz, Heidi's home, Bye!" he slammed the phone down.

I snapped my phone shut and laid back on the couch in the hotel room, waiting for morning to come, to take me home to my family.

Morning came quickly and I showered and dressed, I called Emmett to let him know I was leaving on time, no delays and he said him and Rose would be there to pick me up.

It was a nice and easy plane trip, Monday mornings were a great time to fly first class. It was pretty quiet. I slept until I heard the dinging sound and then got up and rubbed my face and buckled. We landed safely and I made sure to exit last, just something I always did.

I saw Rose and Emmett waiting there, Rose ran up and gave me a big hug and kiss, Emmett grabbed me and gave me a one armed man hug. "I heard you pissed off Mr. Serious last night." he laughed. "Yeah, I asked Bella questions." I shrugged. Rose made a face "Do you have a fucking death wish?" she asked. "What? Why? Someone should throw that shit in his face. I mean seriously. You guys are her friends. She was always the sweetest thing in high school. She worshiped the ground he fucking walked on and we all know he forced her into having sex before she was ready. Rose, you know that so well, you and Alice were her BFF's. She blushed when you even talked about French kissing and when Emmett felt you up or I slapped Alice's ass." I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but what can we do. That was 10 years ago and she is completely happy now. She has the most amazing son now. He's almost 10, his name is Edison Bay, spitting image of Edward, surprise! Smart, talented, he can play piano, guitar, sing, he's the star soccer and football player and he's a straight A student. Esme and Carlisle spoil him to no end, they help Bella a great deal, they helped her with her bookstore/coffee shop and Charlie bought her a house down the street from him, so she'd be close, Jake and the Rez guys fixed it up, she's got a great support system and she visits us a lot." Rose smiled. "Wow, I don't know anything about my nephew, I haven't even seen a picture of him. Because every time you guys came to see me, he was there with Heidi, so nothing could be brought up." I sighed. "Jasper, you'll fall in love in an instant. He does have the most interesting eyes. They're a mixture. They're Edward's emerald green in the middle with Bella's dark brown on the outside and when he gets mad, he looks just like Edward and even sounds a little like him, it's kind of scary." Emmett shuttered. "So what does Bella tell him about his dad? He's got to ask her." I asked. "She tells him that he died and she never had any pictures of him, so she can't show him any." Rose smiled sadly. "Wow, that's, Wow." is all I could say. We climbed into Emmett's Hummer and drove towards their house and they warned me at around 4 in the afternoon it would be a swirl of activity, with their child and James child getting home from school, Rose kept them in the afternoons. I told them I was fine with it, one of the guys in the band had a 5 year old and a 3 year old and they'd come to visit often and we'd all wrestle together, Emmett then told me I was on wrestle duty today, I smiled and said "No problem." They showed me to my room for the night and I sat my stuff in there, noticing pictures, I saw one of Bella and her son, he was handsome and taller than Bella, Bella~ wow, she was beautiful, back in high school, she was simple and plain, very girl next door, but now something was different, maybe because I was single now and didn't have my eyes glued to Alice anymore, but Alice was her cousin/best friend and my ex, I know neither of them knew I was in town, yet, Emmett and Rose weren't saying anything, they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone at the class reunion, they'd even told Bella that they'd come by to pick up Edison at the shop that weekend, because they had errands to run.

I heard the front door slam and yelling and laughing, so I rushed downstairs to see my nephew I hadn't seen in 3 years and he and James' daughter stopped and looked at me as Emmett laughed. "Stephan and Bryce, this is Jasper, Stephan, Jasper is your Uncle." Emmett smiled and Stephan stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Jacksper" he smiled a toothless smile. "Mice to meet you Steve." I smiled back and ruffled his hair. Emmett and Rose frowned and Stephan stuck out his bottom lip and kicked me in my shin. "It's Stephan you ass and don't mess with my hair!" he shouted and pulled the little girl by the hand up the stairs and Emmett and Rose busted out laughing. "What the hell? He's so your fucking child Rose. Mean AND Vain!" I growled. Rose smiled and shook her head.

We sat and talked for a while, they finally told me it was time to call and let mom and dad know I was here and I'd be there in the morning. They told me that Esme had become like a grandmother to James' daughter too since Renee was never around and now that Charlie and Sue were together, they often took turns fighting over who watched the grandchildren. Charlie worked this weekend, so Esme won out.

"Jasper, you may want to pack a bag, we're all staying over at Bella's tomorrow night, minus Edward and Heidi of course, he doesn't even know she's going. She knows he's going, but she ignores him, she's seen them several times and never acknowledged them, anyway, I'm sure she'll let you stay too, if not, you'll probably be woken up by a plastic golf club or baseball bat." Emmett laughed. "Yeah, Esme is watching Edison, Stephan and Bryce. Even though Edison is almost 5 years older than ours, ours are terrors, but Edison, he's moody, just like his sperm donor, you remember when he went through puberty, don't you? No one in the house was happy, Well, Bella say that Edison goes through these piano phases where he plays really emotionally draining music on the piano and it's so sad, she has to stop it. But, mostly he's really good." Rose smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Bryce came flying down the stairs and her and Rose raced to the door, it was so cute, Bryce throwing herself at the legs in front of her, until she jumped back, realizing they weren't her fathers and the voice that came from above "What the hell Rose? Random children throwing themselves at me? Damn it!" Edward yelled. "Edward! Apologize NOW!" she said through clinched teeth. "Sorry little girl." he mumbled and walked to the fridge.

I walked into the kitchen behind him. "So, still the same insensitive asshole as always I see." I smirked, grabbed a beer and walked out. He walked out and sat on the couch. "Sorry, I just wanted to stop by and see my fucking brother, I didn't know it'd be WWIII when I did." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Where is Heidi?" Rose asked. "Shopping, where else?" Edward asked. There was a knock at the door, rose got up with Bryce still in her arms, "Daddy!" she yelled. "Shit!" Edward mumbled. "Come in James and I'll get her things." Rose smiled. I stood up to shake James hand, we were on the baseball team together, he was captain and I was co-captain, his senior year, my junior year, Bella's sophomore year. I smiled remembering that. "James, nice to see you again." I smiled, he smiled back until he peered over my shoulder. "So are you in town for the reunion, Jasper?" he asked. "Well, no I'm actually going to be going back to Forks and staying with my parents for a while, taking a much needed R&R and deciding where to build a house and put down some roots." I informed him. He pulled at my left hand. "No lucky lady?" he frowned. "No, afraid not. My schedule over the last 11 years hasn't left me open for a fair relationship, that's why I'm ready to slow down. I think I'm going to start my own recording studio and become a producer and then, if me and my band do anything, it'll be intimate settings, nothing big anymore, no more long ass tours, I'm ready to settle down man, I want to hear that!" at that same time, his daughter Bryce came running into the living room "Daddy, daddy, he called Stephan, STEVE AND MESSED UP HIS HAIR!" she said it with such expressive eyes, James had to start laughing. "Well, a lot of guys do shorten Stephan to Steve, our little Stephan is just too serious!" James smiled and winked at Rose. Rose did a subtle flicking off. "Come on baby, momma's got dinner cooking and we've got to get everything packed for gamma Es tomorrow." he smiled and looked right at Edward. "Your _cousin _Edison will be there too." he smiled. "Edi will be there?" the little girl smiled a perfect smile, having lost no teeth yet. "Yep! And I bet he'll even play his guitar for you." James smiled. "Yeah! And you know he also gives me piggy back rides and he'll watch Little Mermaid with me when no one else will." she smiled. "I know baby. But don't call him Edi, he doesn't like it and Aunt Bella _really _doesn't like it." James stressed. "He's never told me No!" she crossed her arms and huffed. "Rose, thanks as always and Em, see you guys tomorrow night, Jasper are you staying with Bella as well? I know Alice and Dmitri are." Um, Rose and Emmett told me to pack a bag, but I didn't know if I would be welcome, I wanted my appearance to be a surprise." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Bring your bag, it's Bella, most everyone is welcome, she has a lovely home and it's huge! More than enough room for guests." he smiled and clapped me on the back. I nodded and he left with his daughter.

"Rose? Who is Dmitri?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about him, that's Alice's fiancé, they got engaged about 6 months ago, they're going to be married in a few weeks and them they'll be gone on an extended honeymoon all summer. He owns his own company here in Seattle, Alice is set to launch her new clothing line at Christmas time, so they've got free time all summer. Bella is sad that the last of us is leaving Forks and it's only her, but she needs to be there for Charlie, he's not doing well lately." Rose smiled sadly.

"See you guys tomorrow night." Edward got up and left. "Wow, I guess she is a touchy subject for him." I said. "Yeah, I think he does miss her at times, he thinks we're all stupid, but I can see it in his eyes. I know my brothers, just like when you heard about Dmitri, I saw protectiveness in your eyes, not jealousy." Emmett said. "That's because Alice and I broke up mutually, we knew it wasn't working and we weren't meant for the long haul. I also knew I wouldn't put anyone through waiting back here for me, my first few years on the road, I was a man-whore, I'm not going to lie. But after that, I got tired of random girls, I haven't slept with a woman in 8 years. I'm about to crawl out of my skin, I need some bad, but I've waited this long, I can wait longer." I smiled. "You fucking pansy! You sound like Bella! She hasn't had sex since she got pregnant. She's afraid it will happen again and she doesn't want that obviously, shit, maybe we need to hook you two up tomorrow night." Emmett joked and I smiled nervously. "Whoa, I saw that smile." Rose laughed. "Shut it Rose. It was just a smile. Bella is very beautiful, anyone would be lucky to be with her." I smiled. "Hmmm, well just be yourself, that's the best thing. Bella hates fake people and she's even more shy now, if that's possible." Emmett smiled sadly. Rose called for Stephan to come to dinner and I apologized for calling him Steve and messing up his hair, he told me not to let it happen again or his cousin would beat me up. I'm guessing he was talking about Edison. Rose told him he'd see Edison tomorrow night and he was smiling so large, like Emmett. "Cool, Grandpa Carlisle said we could play with the trains this time in the basement he said that dads old room was fixed with beds for us and that he would take us and let us pick out a new game system this time, since dad broke the Wii last time." Stephan rambled on. "Stephan do not bug your grandpa about buying you anything, got it! You know Bella wouldn't stand for Edison to do it." Rose scolded. He shook his head yes, but I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he was just a devious as his mother, I just chuckled to myself.

We finished dinner and I helped Emmett with clean up, he grilled me on my non-existent sex life, not believing me that it'd been 8 years, I went straight to bed after that, I needed rest to deal with tomorrow. I was nervous. Seeing Alice, Bella and Edward in the same room, would be interesting and knowing I wanted to get to know Bella and Rose and Emmett wanted me to as well, made it a little more nerve wracking, they were persistent.

I was awoke by the smell of coffee and bacon.

I walked out in my basketball shorts and Rose was cooking breakfast. "Hungry, tiger?" she smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll need all the strength I can get today." I smiled nervously. "Jazz, really man, just be yourself, seriously. Bella isn't going to bite your head off. You guys were friends in school." she smiled. "No, I dated Alice, her cousin, I talked to her a little, we joked around but we weren't really friends, Edward never really let her talk to anyone, you know that, Rose." I sighed. "Well tonight you become friends. We have a limo coming to pick us up at mom and dads and then we'll pick Alice, Bella and Dmitri up at Bella's house, that way when we're all so smashed, we don't have to worry about driving, it was dad's doing." Rose smiled, always calling our parents hers too, since hers were always such assholes. "Where is Em?" I asked. "Edward called, car trouble with Heidi's car, so he went to help, because I won't go near them, I hate what he did to Bella and he knows it. The only reason he's welcome here is because he's Emmett's brother, but disowning your own fucking kid, it about killed your parents, you know? I thought they were going to die of broken hearts, thinking Bella would take Edison away and they'd never see him, they were so happy as we all were when she gave us the choice to be his family still, but he doesn't know we're his real father's family, it's complicated, maybe someday she can tell him, but how do you tell your child that your father doesn't want you?" Rose shuttered.

We ate in silence and then she told me to shower and just put on jeans and a t-shirt, I could put on my suit at mom and dads.

I packed my stuff up and waited for Emmett, helped rose get Stephan together and watched cartoons with him while she got ready, Emmett finally came in, looking worse for the ware, he shook his head, telling me not to ask, he went upstairs to shower and 45 minutes later we were on the road to Forks, my future.

A/N:

What do you think?

Read and Review…

PLEASE!

This is a Bella/Jasper fic., not for Edward fans….

He is an ass the entire fic., never changes, sorry…

Hope you enjoy!

**Stephanie owns all, I'm jealous!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 3**

JPOV

We arrived at my moms house and she ran out and gave me a big hug "Jasper, I am so happy to have you home. I can't believe you're actually back for good. Edison is waiting, I told him his uncle wants to meet him, but remember that he doesn't know everything." mom reminded me. "Yes, mom, I know. Bella told me everything." I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Come, let me introduce you to your nephew." mom smiled. We walked outside to the patio where Edison was strumming on his guitar, I smiled while watching him. "Edison." Esme said his name and he looked up, the spitting image of Edward, how he could fucking deny this boy, I didn't know, I do know I would punch the fucker once I saw him again. "Hi, grandma, what's up? Who's th… OMG! It's Jasper! What's he doing here?" he was all smiles. "Um, you know me?" I asked. "Yeah, your band ROCKS! You guys were in Seattle last year and I wanted to go, but I knew no one would take me, because it was at a bar, but I have your CD and listen to it all the time." Edison smiled, even that damn crooked smile. "Really, wow. Can you play anything?" I asked. "Yeah, have a seat and I'll play a song, this is mom's favorite." he smiled again. I couldn't believe it, he played it flawlessly, his voice a little shaky, but, he was only 9. I went inside and grabbed my guitar and we played a few more songs together. "Edison you are good. I can't believe it." I smiled at him. "You really think so?" he asked running his hands through his crazy hair. "Yeah, really I do." I told him truthfully.

"So are you sticking around or are you moving to Seattle like everyone else and leaving my mom and me here with no one to really hang with?" he shrugged. "I'm staying. I'm thinking of opening a recoding studio here actually and recruiting talent, this small town will be perfect for making new artists feel at home and comfortable." I smiled back at him. "Cool, I'd love to hang out more, if it's alright with you, I feel bad I've missed out on so much of your life so far." I smiled sadly.

"Nothing exciting, just mom crying herself to sleep most nights, she doesn't think I notice, but I do. She runs her shop, but she's not happy. She wants to be home with me, an occasional trip in to check on things would be great for her, but she doesn't trust anyone to run things. She thinks she hides things from me, but I hear her talking to Aunt Alice, I know more than they give me credit for. Just like I know my real dad isn't dead, I don't know who he is, but he must have done something really bad for mom to lie to me." he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Just then Alice came bouncing out.

"I just forgot, we're suppose to go to the BBQ tonight. We need you to call your mom and get her butt over here NOW… We're going to be late." she pulled Edison up and into the house. "Alice, can I talk to you for a second." I asked while Edison went to the phone. Alice stopped and looked at me "Look Alice, Edison knows his dad is alive. He just doesn't know who he is. He knows Bella is unhappy in almost every aspect of her life. He is very perceptive and is worried about her, I didn't know she was so unhappy. Why didn't you say anything, Alice?" I demanded. "It's not my place to tell you she's miserable and as for Edison, you need to let her know. She doesn't have a clue, she's going to be devastated." Alice sighed.

Just then Edison walked out, "She's on her way and she's dressed for comfort Aunt Alice. She's in jeans, a pink and black tank top and her pink Chucks with her pink and black hoodie." he smiled. Alice huffed, clearly disappointed in her choice of clothes, but I think it sounded perfect.

She arrived and looked just as perfect as I envisioned. "Bella, you look great." I walked up and kissed her cheek, since Edison was standing there. "Mom, you didn't tell me Uncle Jasper was in my favorite band." he whined. "Well, I knew you'd meet him one day and it'd make meeting him more special." she shrugged. "Let's gather the group and get to the BBQ, I'm starving." I smiled. "Me too." Edison smiled back. We walked inside and Esme ran up and gave me a hug. "Bella, can Jasper pick up Edison after school this week? They've had so much fun together today and they still have so much to learn about each other." Esme asked. Bella looked between Edison and me "Jasper, do you think you can handle him and help him with his homework?" I asked. "Yeah, no problem." I smiled. "O.K., but one time he comes home without his homework done, that's it." Bella stared me down. "PROMISE!" Edison and I both smiled together.

Everyone came in then and we were ready to go.

BPOV

We made our way to our table and Erick was sitting there waiting for Edison. "Hey, can you ask you mom if my dad and I can join you? My mom is being a well, not so nice and we don't want to be around her." Erick smiled. "Sure, come one. You can meet my uncle too." Edison smiled as we all walked up. "Your Uncle is Jasper?" Erick smiled. "Yeah!" Edison smiled back. Just then Mike walked up. "Wow, hey Jasper, nice to see you again, man." Jasper and Mike shook hands and Mike asked himself if they could join us. We had plenty of room and said yes. I was stuck in between Mike and Jasper, both trying for my attention, not wanting to give it to either, Mike for obvious reasons and Jasper because Edison was there. They were playing music and Mike asked me to dance. "Fine, let's go Mike." I knew I wouldn't be able to hold him off all night, Jasper had the boys attention with tales of the road. "Bella, you know, we could have been a great couple. Sorry I was so clingy back in high school. You were just and still are too beautiful for words." Mike smiled at me. "Thanks Mike." I smiled.

We were finishing the dance and I saw Edison run off and Erick follow him, Edward standing there looking pissed and the rest of the table looking shocked, I ran over, met half way by Jasper. "Bella, Edison, just found out about Edward." he frowned. "What? How?" I had tears running down my face. "James, go after him, please." I yelled. "Bella, he wants time alone. He needs to process this." James said. "What? He's 9! He doesn't fucking need to be alone." I yelled. "Who the fuck told him." I seethed. "We were all here talking and Edward walked by, said 'hi' to all of us, Emmett and I said 'hey bro' and Edison was staring at him." Jasper was saying. "What the fuck does this have to do with anything?" I asked. "Let me finish, Bella!" Jasper raised his voice. "Edison asked why he looked liked our brother and I shrugged. Then he kind of put 2 and 2 together, saying, 'you really are my uncles, not just good family friends, that's why I look like grandma Esme too.' He caught on Bella." Jasper seethed towards me. "Why are you getting an attitude towards me? I was trying to protect my son from him! He threw us away, he didn't want us, how do you tell that to a child?"

I was crying hard now and James was holding me. "You should have been upfront about his family Bella, that part wasn't fair." Jasper frowned. "Well you had no problems with it when you wanted in my pants, now did you!" I shouted and shoved away from James. Edward grabbed my arm as I walked past. "Are you going to be O.K.?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'll be fine. I've been on my own this long, I can do it longer, no thanks to you!" I spat. "Bella, I care about you. I don't want to see you hurting." Edward frowned. "Then help me find Edison." I asked. "No, I just want to help you Bella, make sure you're O.K." he sighed. "I'll be fine when Edison is in my arms again. That's what will make me better." I smiled a little smile. "I have no desire to be his father Bella. That's not going to change. If it were just you, I would take you in a heartbeat, but I don't want a kid. See Ya!" Edward walked back over to Heidi.

I ran over to the park to look for my son, Mike followed seeing as though Erick was with him.

We looked everywhere and they were nowhere to be found. "Mike can you take me home? I need to be there when he comes home." I asked. "Yeah, I can, do you want to tell anyone?" he asked. I shook my head no. He lead me to his SUV and helped me in. "Bells, I'll drop you off, but I bet you they're back at my house, maybe down by the lake." he squeezed my hand. "Just call me and let me know he's O.K. Mike, please." I asked. "Will do Bella. Do you want me to bring him home tonight?" he asked. "No, he can stay the night, he wears the same size as Erick and he has a toothbrush there and stuff and can pick up his book bag on the way to school, I'll be at the shop before he arrives, but I want him home tomorrow night to talk." I said. "No problem. I'll let him know." Mike cave a reassuring smile. He was always so nice to me, even when I was a bitch to him. "Mike, thanks for not judging me like the others tonight, I appreciate it. They don't understand why I did what I did, but I do! I couldn't stand to see him hurt knowing his father despises him so." I broke down and cried. Mike hugged me. "I'll have him call with a quick 'hi' also tonight." Mike smiled at me. "Thanks Mike. I appreciate it." I hugged him quickly and got out. I called Esme when I got in and let her know what happened. She said she knew, Jasper had just gotten home and filled her in and she was disappointed in him for yelling at me. She was mad at Edward for treating me like that and upset at everyone else for treating me just as badly and passing judgment on me for my decision, especially when they all agreed in the beginning. I thanked her for her support and love and asked if she minded picking up Edison tomorrow from school, to give him space, until I got done at the shop. She was delighted to do so and told me to take my time.

I had a lot of stuff to think about that night.

Everything I was going to tell Edison about Edward and our relationship, everything about his family and the choices I had made, not to hurt him, but to protect him. I had to make him see that.

As for his relationship with Jasper, I would let them decide that one, but it would be at Esme's house and I wouldn't be involved in it. Not after the way he treated me. I resolved to myself I'd be alone forever.

I poured myself some wine, ran a hot bubble bath and climbed in, relaxing myself as I lit some scented candles.

This was a horrible week and I just wanted to forget it.

A/N:

Soooo???

Read and Review?!?!?!?

Let me know….

Don't hate me…

**Stephanie owns all**


	3. Chapter 4

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

I didn't sleep at all last night.

Mike called and said Edison was fine, but wouldn't come to the phone and I told him that was fine, not to force him, just to let him know that his grandma was picking him up.

I finished work the following day, it was pretty uneventful, thankfully not very busy, after the breakfast rush.

I closed up early and headed home, I called Esme and told her I'd be over to get Edison after dinner, if that was O.K., maybe he'd talk to them.

I went over around 7p.m. and Esme answered the door, she said Jasper and Edison were up in his room, but I asked her if we could talk for a few minutes.

"Esme, did he say anything to you today or ask any questions?" I asked.

"Yes, he did Bella. He wanted to know about Edward and see pictures. I wasn't going to lie to him, since he knew who he was now, I'm sorry." Esme frowned.

"No, I don't begrudge you Esme." I smiled a small smile.

"He asked what happened, but I told him that he'd have to get that information from you." Esme said.

"Thanks you Esme, I appreciate that." I smiled and hugged her.

"Bella. I understand why you did what you did, he wasn't very nice about it. He was an ass about it and still is." she smiled sadly.

"I know and I just didn't want to hurt him and I still did. I feel like a horrible mom." I sighed.

"Bella, you're a wonderful mother. You've done everything right by that child, he's got a wonderful support system and family. It's just going to take some time." she hugged me and I told her I needed to get Edison, it was getting late, she said she'd pick him up tomorrow, but Jasper would drop him at the shop, he had a meeting by my shop tomorrow afternoon.

I walked upstairs and knocked.

"Come in." Jasper voice came through the door.

"Hey, Edison, It's time to go sweetie." I smiled.

He grabbed his bag and shoved past me. "See you tomorrow Uncle Jasper." he smiled at Jasper and walked downstairs.

The car ride home was quite and uncomfortable.

We got home and he shoved past me again to go to his room.

"Edison!" I snapped.

"What?" he snapped back.

"You will not talk to me like that." I spoke to him.

"You didn't seem to care while lying to me all these fucking years!" he yelled.

"Edison, you will not talk to me like that! I did what I did to protect you! I thought I was doing the right thing. I love you! I would never ever, do anything to hurt you! I didn't tell you about Edward because he threw us away! He signed all his rights away to you, he didn't and still doesn't want anything to do with you. The rest of your family loves you, I am sorry for not telling you that Emmett and Jasper are your real uncles and Esme and Carlisle are your real grandparents, but they've always been there for you no matter what and you know that. I have always been here for you as well. None of that has changed. We all love you and always will." I stated.

"It doesn't matter, you lies mom and that hurts! I should be able to know my dad!" he yelled.

"Edison, he doesn't want to know you, he wants nothing to do with you!" I was crying now. "I'm sorry for everything, really I am. If I could change it, I would, really." I sighed.

"It still doesn't change anything." he shook his head and walked upstairs, slamming his door.

I slid to the floor and cried, I didn't move the rest of the night, even when the phone rang.

I awoke the next morning and Edison was gone to school already.

I called Esme and told he what happened. I told her I was closing the shop for a couple of weeks, I needed a break, she was fine with that and told me if I needed anything to let her know. She said she'd let Jasper know as well, so he could bring Edison by the house later.

I called my dad next and told him what had happened, he said he heard from James and asked if he could do anything for me. I told him I'd be O.K. and Edison would come around eventually.

It was 11:00a.m. and I'd been reading a book when the phone rang and it was the school, telling me Edison had got into a fight and was being suspended, I needed to come get him.

I hopped in my car and drove to the school, I called Esme on the way, she didn't answer, but Jasper did and I told him what little I knew. "Should I come over and talk to him?" Jasper asked.

"No, he's my son, I think I know what needs to be said." I snapped.

"Bells, look, I'm not trying to be an ass right now. I was in my share of fights when I was younger and Edison and I have really bonded lately, I think he'd listen to me, much better than you." Jasper stated calmly.

"Yeah and that's what I'm afraid of! He doesn't listen to me at all anymore. It's really frustrating. I don't know what else to do." I started crying.

"Let me come get you and we'll go to the school together and get him and talk to him together. Does that sound O.K.?" Jasper asked.

"O.K. fine." I sighed.

"See you in 10 minutes." he hung up and I got dressed.

On the way to the school Jasper decided to have a talk.

"Bells, I can't stand being away from you. I hate us fighting, but I need to know that you want to be with me and that we can help Edison together. You've got to let me help you. He really looks up to me. I know you don't understand that, because you haven't been around to see it, but we really connect." he stated.

"Jasper. Let's just through this. We said a lot of hurtful things to each other a few weeks ago and we can't just ignore that, we have to work through our problems too, but Edison is first." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I guess that's as good as I can hope for." he shrugged as we pulled up to the school.

45 minutes later, we were leaving the school, finding out he'd punched Erick, his best friend since, forever. Erick was trying to give him some advice and telling him he needed to ease up on me, he should be lucky to have a mom as loving as me and not a psycho like his mom and Edison told him to mind his business, Erick told him he was his friend and his pain was his business, but Edison didn't believe it to be so, then he punched him.

When we arrived back at my house, I made Edison sit on the couch so we could talk.

"What do you even care?" he yelled at me.

"Edison I've had enough of your crap these past few weeks. You will not talk to me this way." I demanded.

"I don't want to live with you anymore, I want to go stay with grandma and grandpa and uncle Jasper." he stated.

I sat on the couch and a big gush of air left my body like I'd been stabbed in the heart.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." he spat.

"I want to call grandma and grandpa and see if I can live with them. I don't want to be around someone who lies to me all the time and then expects me to listen to them." he spat again.

I just sat there in a trance, all of a sudden I was sobbing and Edison was running upstairs, slamming his door.

"Bells, it'll be O.K., he'll come around." Jasper hugged me tight.

I shoved him off of me. "Don't coddle me Jasper. It's not your son basically telling you he hates you!" I yelled.

A few minutes later my phone is ringing and it's Esme. "Bella, Edison just called and said he wants to stay with us for a while. What happened dear?" she asked.

I explained everything to her and she said she had no problem with him staying for as long as needed, I gave in and let it happen, Jasper went to help him pack, I tried to hug Edison goodbye and he pushed me away. I slid to the floor crying myself to sleep in the same spot, only to be awoke by Alice the next morning.

"Bells, what's wrong sweetheart?" she sat on the floor with me.

"Edison. He moved out, he's with Esme and when he left, he wouldn't even look at me." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"Come on. I'll pack you a bag, you'll come and stay in Seattle for the week, call Esme and let her know and that way you'll be with your brother and friends." Alice hugged me.

She pack my stuff quickly and we were off, she called James to let him know what was going on. I could hear him yelling in the background and he wanted me with him tonight. I agreed, only because he was my brother, by Friday, I'd thrown up several times because I wasn't eating and had such a bad headache from lack of food as well.

I was now at Alice's place and she had me with her, I was laying on her couch, feeling and looking like death, Edison still wouldn't talk to me, Esme and Carlisle were trying to get him into see someone about his anger and his problems with me, but he threatened to run away every time, so they'd drop it.

Sunday I went to James' house again, as Alice had to go out of town for business on Monday morning. I was taking a shower and from not eating I was so weak, that I fell, everything went black.

I awoke to raised voices.

"I will take care of her, don't worry about that. I wouldn't risk my career." a velvety voice said.

"Don't fuck with her! I will kick your ass!" I heard James and sat up.

"Bells, you O.K.?" James asked.

"No, my head is killing me." I said.

Edward walked up to me and took a look. "James said you fell in the shower?" he asked.

"I guess so. I had just gotten in, I don't remember much else." I shrugged.

"Why are you here in Seattle? Isn't your son still in school?" Edward asked.

"Look, Edison is the last fucking thing I want you to be asking me about! Keep it professional, you've already made it clear that you want nothing to do with us." I stated.

"No, I didn't say I didn't want anything to you, just him. I'm not a kid person Bella." he stated.

"Whatever Edward, just treat me and let me go." I snapped.

"Unfortunately, you were out to long to let go, you're going to have to be admitted." he stated.

"James will you call Esme and let her know what's happening." I asked.

"Sure thing sis. Anyone else? Dad?" he asked.

I groaned, "Yeah, dad too." I laid on my side and waited while Edward filled out the admittance papers and for James to come back in.

"O.K., Esme is freaking out, her and Edison and Jasper are coming down tomorrow, if Carlisle can get someone to cover, he's coming too. Esme wants you to call her once you're in a room." James kissed my forehead.

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, the next time I opened them, there was a note from James, stating he had to go home to let Vicky go to work and he'd be back later. I sat up and grabbed my head, it hurt like hell. "Bella, you shouldn't be sitting up." I heard his voice.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm your doctor. I'm suppose to be here." he stated.

"Oh, even in your street clothes?" I stated.

"Bella, I do care for you." he started.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Look Edward. I don't want to hear this. You made your choice. It's done and over with! Please leave, I need to call Esme." I stated.

He walked out of the room, telling me he'd be back in a while to check on me.

I called Esme and she said they'd be leaving in a few minutes and Edison was actually worried about me, as was Jasper, she told me her and Jasper had talked a lot about me and he really wanted to have a relationship with me and Edison was hoping for the same.

"Esme, don't tease." I smiled into the phone.

"My dear, I wouldn't. Wait until you see Jasper today. He hasn't slept since James called and told us you were in the ER from falling. He's a mess. Oh, Carlisle is home, he's coming too, we'll be there in a few hours dear. Love you." Esme said.

"Love you all too. Give Edison a hug for me." I asked.

"Of course dear." she said and then hung up.

I laid back down and awoke to a flurry of activity.

There were a couple of nurses bringing in 3 large flower arrangements and another bringing in my breakfast and James, following it all with some clean jammies for me.

"Edward said you could shower after you eat." he smiled.

I ate and then stood for a second to get my legs, James sat my things in the bathroom and told me to keep the door cracked so he could hear if anything went wrong.

I nodded and took a quick shower, feeling dizzy after only a few minutes.

I finished up and went back to bed, James told me he was going to the cafeteria to get some coffee and he'd be back soon.

I must have dozed off, I awoke to little arms wrapping around me.

"Edison?" I looked up into my sons eyes and started crying.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." he hugged me and we cried.

A few minutes later, Edward walked in as Edison was laying on the bed with me and talking.

"Bella, I need to check your vitals and head. He'll have to get down." he stated, sternly.

"HE, has a name, Edward." I stated.

"You better not hurt my mom! My uncle Jasper will kick your ass!" he stated.

"Edison, please don't use that language." I asked.

"Sorry mom, but that's what Jasper said." he shrugged.

I hugged him and kissed his head.

Edward checked everything and then was checking my head, when he pressed on the huge knot on the back of my head, I yelped.

"I warned you, I'm getting my uncle." he stepped in the hallway and Jasper came barging in.

"What the hell are you doing to her? I heard her yell all the way out there." he pointed toward the door, he was in Edwards face.

"Boys, please stop." I said.

"Bells, are you O.K.?" Jasper came over and took my hand.

"Yeah, he was checking the knot on my head. It 's O.K., really" I smiled.

Jasper stayed until Edward was done and started to walk out.

"Jasper, please wait." I said.

"Yeah, Bells." he asked.

"Can we talk?" I asked. He turned around and smiled, walking toward me and smiling so big.

A/N:

Read and Review….

I hope you enjoy it…

It took a little different turn than I was originally thinking, but

Jasper was whispering in my ear, sorry…

I hope you enjoy it!

*Stephanie owns all!*


	4. Chapter 5

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 5**

JPOV

I can't believe she actually wants to talk.

"Give me a second to walk Edison to my parents and I'll be right back." I smiled.

I led Edison to Esme and Carlisle they were heading back to the hotel for dinner and to rest, I told them I'd call them later.

I walked back in the room and she was asleep, she looked like an angel sleeping.

I pulled up the chair and sat beside her bed, holding her hand and laying my head on her mattress, drifting off to sleep.

I awoke to fingers running through my hair.

"Oh, good you're awake." Bella giggled.

"Sorry about that." I smiled.

"What did you want to talk about last night?" I asked.

"Well, us. Are you serious when you say you want something between us? You want to be here for Edison and me?" she blushed so beautifully.

"Yes, Bells. Only for Edison and you!" he stated.

"Well, then let's work on this thing." she waved her hands between us.

"First, though, I need to tell you, I was wanting to open my own studio in Forks, but everyone thinks it's a bad idea, so I'm going to be opening one here, in Seattle. How would you and Edison feel about moving here with me? I need a sexy secretary." I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"WOW! Um, that's sudden." She smiled.

"Look, I've got a beautiful house picked out in a great neighborhood, fantastic schools,3 to choose from and you'd be close to everyone, minus Charlie and my parents, but they're only a few hours away. And your shop, you can sell or close it down, which ever." he shrugged.

"Well, we'd have to talk this over with Edison first. Then, I'd have to talk to Esme about getting someone to run the shop and I could check on it throughout the week." She smiled.

He leaned over and hugged me "Really? Could we at least try?" My eyes smiling for me.

"Yeah, I think I'd like to try, Edison seems to love you and he'd be closer to the rest of his family, maybe it'd do him some good. The only problem is we'd be closer to Edward." she sighed.

"Darlin' that's O.K., as long as I'm around, he's not going to fuck with you, trust me." I kissed Bella's lips softly and smiled.

She patted the bed for me to lay down with her, I said no at first, until she pouted and then I kicked off my boots and climbed up, where she fell asleep snuggled in my arms.

We were awoke the next morning by a throat clearing, I hissed "What Edward?"

"Well, seeing as though I'm still her doctor, I have to come check on her to see if she can be released, unless she wants to stay." Edward snapped.

"No, no. I want out NOW!" Bella smiled.

He checked everything and then the bump on my head, he told Me to keep an eye on Bella for the next week and if the bump wasn't gone by then, to bring her back.

I agreed and Edward got the papers ready.

James came by and I told him Bella got to go home, he was glad to see Bella and I together, but took me in the hall while Bella showered.

"Look, I hope you're in this for the long haul, her and Edison don't need any false promises! She's had enough disappointment in her life, as has Edison, you need to be there 100% for them." he stressed.

"James, look man, we're moving here. I found a house in a great neighborhood, it's got 3 schools for Bella to choose from for Edison and I'm opening a music studio, Bella is going to be my 'secretary' or so I told her, I just don't want her working so hard, there's no reason for it, she needs to be with Edison and I can support us all, VERY comfortably. You know that." I clapped him on the back.

"Well, if she's going to take the plunge, I'm glad it's with you." he smiled.

I walked into the room and Bella was only in her towel.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize." I smiled.

"No, don't leave, I'll only be a second." she walked into the bathroom and came out in a sexy pair of sweats seconds later.

"Um, Edison and my parents are on their way here, to pick us up, James brought the rest of your things." I smiled and hugged her.

We had our own hotel room with Edison and sat down to talk with him.

He was very excited about the idea of moving to Seattle to be with the rest of his family, even though he had to leave his grandparents, but we assured him,. He could go stay with each of them once a month and he was happy with that arrangement and then as long as he wanted in the summer and holidays.

I took them by the house I picked out the next day and Bella fell in love.

It was a huge house, small mansion on 2 acres and gated in an exclusive neighborhood.

It had 5 bedrooms, a study, a huge kitchen, a media room, a basement, which I was going to turn into a home studio for Edison and me 6 full baths, 1 for each bathroom and 1 as you come into the house, off the pool, not to mention the guest house, which the previous owners had made into a game room and Bella liked that idea with Edison and Emmett. The foyer was huge and the Master suite was downstairs and secluded down a little hallway and a state of the art security system, not to mention the kick ass pool with a slide and waterfall and Jacuzzi.

And the master bath had a sauna feature in the shower, which was the size of a small bedroom and the water fall featured shower heads.

It was glorious and I wanted Bella to have it all.

"So what do you think Bells?" I asked.

"Really, Jasper?" she smiled and was bouncing like Alice.

"Anything for you." I smiled.

"I love it!" she said and hugged me.

Edison came running down stairs and said he did too and hugged me tighter than ever and surprised us both. "We're actually going to be a happy and complete family here! I can't wait until I get brothers and sisters!" he smiled and Bella started choking.

"Mom, you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yeah, just slow down a little son. Let's get moved in and settled, before you think about brothers and sisters, got it!" she stated.

"Well, yeah but, that's what parents do, they have sex and make babies, right?" he said seriously.

"Well yes, but I need a husband to do that with Edison." she smiled and blushed.

"Duh! You have Jasper! He can marry you and be my dad, instead of my uncle and problem solved." he shrugged his shoulders.

I laughed and Bella poked my side.

"Slow down, Edison. One thing at a time, please." she stated and walked out the front door.

"How'd I do Uncle Jasper?" Edison asked.

"Pretty good kid. I think she likes me, more than she knows." I smiled and hugged him tight.

We made our way back to Forks and Bella and Esme decided that they'd try and sell the shop, because Esme didn't want the up keep and didn't think Bella should have to travel back and forth several times a month to check on it, if anything, Bella said she'd stay on as a partner with someone, if they couldn't afford to buy it right away.

Her friend Angela and her husband Ben decided to buy it.

Angela just had a baby and wanted something, but didn't want to go back to teaching.

Ben's parents would be partners with them, so Ben's mom would help Angela bake, Bella said she was AWESOME and they'd have a loyal church crowd, as her dad was the local Pastor.

I was excited Bella got out free and clear.

She paid back Esme the money, but Esme wouldn't keep it, she put it into a trust fund for Edison instead and it would be split upon any other children we had, if any.

Bella also sold her house and Esme did the same with that money as well, same situation as before. Bella couldn't believe that Esme was doing all that and she simply stated that 'my grandchild and future grandchildren will be well taken care of, when I'm gone.'

Her and Bella really bonded that day, more than ever before and I knew then and there that I was going to marry Bella, no matter what, I was asking her on the 4th of July at my parents big party, which wasn't that far away, I didn't care, it couldn't come soon enough.

I would talk to Charlie and I would talk to my parents and see what they had to say and hopefully soon she'd be a Cullen.

A couple weeks passed and we'd finished packing her house, Edison had one week left of school, we had most everything in the new house, unpacked and ready to go, Bella and I were both highly organized, so it was a snap.

She was staying with Charlie until we left and I was with my parents, but we spent a lot of time together. I even went fishing with Charlie a few times and I'd had my talk with him.

He warned me that she'd probably say no, she wasn't too ken on the idea of marriage, after him and Rene's divorce, but I could give it a shot and he'd love to have me as a son in law.

My mom and dad were happy as well and gave me Granma Charlotte's favorite ring to give to Bella, they said it looked liked Bella and they knew she'd appreciate it, it wasn't something Rose would wear and Heidi would turn her nose up at it, mom said in disgust and hurt.

All I had to do know was wait…

Wait until July 4th.

A/N:

Not the best Chapter, I did struggle with it a bit, but it shows them getting closer…

I hope you enjoy it…

Thanks for all the fantastic reviews!!!

Keep reading!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

.

Above is a link to Bella's engagement ring… :0)


	5. Chapter 6

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 6**

JPOV

We'd been doing really well functioning as a family.

Bella and I were setting up the studio, I'd already had 5 local bands send me demos and one of my band mates had opened a club here a month ago called 'Red'.

We had arranged to set up a battle of the bands type weekend.

He'd get free publicity for his club and make a profit, the bands had to pay a $100.00 entry free, he'd get $25.00 of that from me, plus all the money from drinking.

The winner won a signed contract for 2 years and it'd be my first signed band.

It was finally the 4th of July and my mom and dad knew the plan, as well as Charlie.

My parents had a big party with close family and friends, Bella would probably kill me for this, she hated being the center of attention.

We arrived at my parents house and Edison went right to the pool,. Seeing Emmett and James in there, he jumped in doing a cannon ball.

The day went by great, everyone on blankets to watch the fireworks over the pond that my dad did every year.

I could feel Bella getting comfortable and wanting to sleep. "Bella, not yet, Carlisle has a wonderful grand finale every year.

She looked up at me and smiled, my dad walked by and patted my back, Edison was bouncing next to me, he'd had too much sugar today, that's for sure, thankfully he'd be going home with Emmett and Rose.

I was holding Bella's hand as the last fireworks started, I leaned over and kissed her neck and whispered in her ear as she gasped with the last bunch going into the air.

"Bella, will you marry me?" I was in front off her holding open the box, she was crying and looking at everyone around us, they were all smiling.

"Yes, Jasper I will marry you!" she hugged me and tackled me there.

"Yes! Jasper's going to be my dad, I'll finally have a real dad and I'll have a brother or sister soon too!" Edison said jumping around.

Bella and I looked up and everyone started laughing.

"Well, we know what you to do, not quietly!" Emmett boomed and Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

Everyone came over to congratulate us before leaving and Alice and Rose started with asking about the date.

"Damn, I haven't even been a few minutes, let me get use to the idea first." Bella laughed.

They hugged me and said they'd talk to us soon.

Bella and I went home that night and made love, it was wonderful being so connected to someone like that again.

"Jasper, do you want more children?" Bella asked.

"I sure do. I'd like two more." I smiled and kissed Bella. She smiled back and climbed on top, ready for round two. We fell asleep in the early morning hour. Bella came down in my shirt from last night. I stopped in the kitchen entrance and watched this wonderful man in front of me.

She giggled and I turned around, giving her a smile.

"I tried to make you breakfast darlin' but if it's not on a grill, I'm not really that great." I shook my head and presented her with a bowl of cereal and fruit along with juice.

We sat at the table eating a late breakfast and talking about wedding dates.

"I'd like to get married at Christmas time." I smiled.

"Jasper, do you know Alice would seriously freak out if we told her that. We have 5 months if that's the case." I was smiling, while she was serious.

"We'll reel her in if she wants to do it, a small wedding, at my parents house. It's so beautiful at Christmas time." I told her.

"That sounds great." She smiled and kissed me.

We were on a way to the bedroom when the doorbell rang.

She stopped on the stairs while I answered the door.

It was Emmett and Rose, they wanted to come by and see us and said that Edison missed us too.

We excused ourselves to get dressed and then came back down, I said I was going to order pizza, Emmett agreed to that and we disappeared into the back yard with the kids.

BPOV

"O.K., spill" Rose smiled.

"We've decided on Christmas." I said.

Rose squealed and I told her we hadn't told anyone else yet, so to keep it to herself.

They spent the day there, talking and Rose and I looking up designs, so when we told Alice, I already had ideas.

When they left for the evening, we called Esme and Carlisle and told them we'd decided on a date and we'd like to have it at their house, if they'd have us.

Esme was doing Alice squeals and said she wouldn't have it any other way.

We agreed to dinner on Saturday with all the families, to give them all the details and to ask everyone about their positions.

It was now Saturday, we made our way to Forks and finally at dinner told everyone ALL the details, we asked for them to be in our wedding.

Alice- Maid of Honor

Rose- Bridesmaid

Best man- Edison (Surprise)

Groomsman- Emmett

Flower Girl- Bryce

Ring Bearer- Stephan

They were all happy to accept and Edison was very happy with his new role.

The next few months flew by, Edison started his new school, we'd picked the performing arts school, Edison was very happy to have guitar as one of his classes.

Jasper has gotten 5 bands under his name so far, he's hired one of his bandmates on a technical guy or something, I just answer the phones and sneak in some private time every once in a while.

We've been so busy, we don't get much alone time.

Thanks goodness Edison has met some great kids, he's going to a sleepover Friday night and I have a date with my man.

Friday came and we were super busy at the studio, locals had heard the great gigs that Jasper had gotten some of the others and they were calling constantly to get in some studio time, not to mention he was the most affordable place, he didn't charge out the ass to make a demo.

I left to go pick up Edison and get his things for tonight, while he packed, I showered and threw on sweats, the kid he was staying with was from a nice family, the mom was an up and coming actress, but very down to earth and the dad was a stuntman, they were a really great pair, Jasper liked them a lot as well. I thanked them for keeping Edison and hugged him goodbye.

I ran home and dressed, just as I was slipping on my heels, Jasper came in and stripped, I had to rub my legs for friction, I'd never get use to his wonderful body.

He jumped in the shower and then dressed, we headed out for dinner and had a romantic dinner at a new Italian restaurant, we had a back booth and whispered and kissed all night.

We were getting handsy by the end of dinner and decided to call it a night and skip the movie.

We made it home and barely inside, before attacking each other.

We didn't make is past the living room, we laid out the blanket from the couch and he lit the fire, we made love and drank wine the rest of the night, until the early morning.

I awoke and cuddle into his chest even more, sighing, it was nice to be like this.

We were in the middle of round two for the morning when my phone rang, I ignored it, knowing it'd be Alice, who else would call art 8a.m. on a Saturday. It just kept ringing, Jasper rolled to get it and when he picked it up, his eyes were like saucers, "O.K., we're on our way." is all I caught from the conversation.

"Bells, Edison got hurt this morning, nothing serious, they think a broken arm, so we need to go, they're driving him to the hospital now." Jasper said calmly.

We ran upstairs and dressed quickly, brushing our teeth and heading out.

"Babe, you might want to comb through your hair, it screams 'I had sex all night and this morning' which we did, but still." Jasper chuckled.

I pulled down the visor and got to work on my hair, we arrived at the hospital and ran to the desk asking for Edison. "He's in Room 2, Dr. Cullen is with him now." I cringed and hurried to his room, we stopped on the outside of the door, hearing Edison talking to Edward. "You know she loves Jasper more than anyone, ever, she doesn't cry over you anymore and Jasper is going to **my dad **so you don't have to worry about anything, Jasper's better anyway." we walked in after that and I could see hurt on Edwards face. "Bella I need to speak with you about his arm, in private." he stated and walked out the door. "I'll be right back sweetie." I kissed his head and kissed Jasper, before walking outside. "Let's go to my office.

"Bella, Edison was going on and on in there about Jasper becoming his father?" Edward asked.

I crossed my arms "And?" I asked.

"I don't like the idea. Jasper has no idea how to be a father." he stated.

"Oh and you're the expert on this? That's rich Edward! Jasper has been there for Edward all the time, they have a great relationship and Oh, Yeah, you have no fucking rights, you gave those up 10 years ago." I snapped and walked out.

He followed behind and grabbed my arm "I just don't want to see you hurt, again" he sighed.

"Oh, because you did that enough right?" I snapped.

"Look, I'm trying to be better, but I hate seeing you with Jasper, O.K.! It's my own brother, for fucks sake!" he shouted.

"DO you have anything to tell me about Edison's arm?" I snapped.

"Yeah, it'll be in a cast for about 6 weeks, I'll get his release started " he stated and then walked away.

I walked back into the room and my two favorite guys were talking about music, "Edison, you'll have this on for at least 6 weeks, so be thankful it's not your playing arm." I smiled.

Jasper was looking at me, knowing I'd had words with Edward, I just shook my head and silently let him know to let it go.

All was fine and calm for the next month, then all hell broke loose!

A/N:

Sorry about the cliffy!

I'll post this weekend, next chapter is ready…

Thanks for reading…

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 7

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I'd woke up everyday this week feeling like shit and knowing what the problem was or at least what I thought the problem was.

I called Alice and asked her to bring a couple pregnancy tests over, Jasper just thought I had the stomach flu and knew I wasn't coming into work, I'd let him think that until I got conformation.

It was less than 2 months before the wedding and if I were pregnant, I'd be around a month and a half to two months.

I laid on the couch sipping Sprite and eating crackers waiting for Alice.

She finally arrived and came bouncing in.

".God! Bella! This is fantastic! If you're pregnant, Jasper is going to be over the moon!" she gushed. "Yeah, No! he's going to be an over protective ass is what he's going to be, I can already see it!" I whined.

I grabbed the tests from her and walked into the bathroom and peed in the cup, dipped the sticks in, sat them on the counter and then went and sat with Alice and waited for what seems like and hour, but was only 5 minutes.

Sure enough, they both clearly stated PREGNANT!

I groaned, wrapped them up and put them in the bag and wrapped them again and buried them in the trash outside, we went to the phone and called my ob/gyn and set up and appointment, luckily there was a cancellation the next day and they could fit me in, they'd let me know for 100 % sure that I was.

I was a nervous wreck all night, when Jasper got home that night, I just told him I didn't feel well and I was sleeping in the guest room, as to not get him sick, he wasn't happy, but understood.

The next morning Alice and I went to the doctors and he confirmed that I was indeed pregnant, closer to two months, so I'd be 4 months when we married. SHIT!

"Alice, my dress isn't going to fit!" I cried.

"Bells, don't worry. We can fix it. No worries." she smiled at me.

I nodded, because I trusted her.

I went home and called Jasper and told him that Alice was picking up Edison, not to worry about it, to just come home, I was feeling better, I had a special dinner made.

I made his favorite of bake ziti and garlic bread and a Caesar salad and raspberry cheesecake for dessert.

I had the wine chilled and candles lit, a sexy black dress on and waited and waited and waited…..

Finally after 45 minutes from the time he should have been home I called his cell and asked where he was.

"Oh, sorry babe, we were jamming with this new group I was doing a demo for and I lost track of time, I'll be home in about an hour." he said.

"Jasper Whitlock! If you come home in an hour, you will be the one in the guest room!" and I slammed my phone shut, blowing out the candles, leaving everything where it was, going into our room, locking the door, hanging up my dress, washing my face, putting on my sweats, crawling in bed, calling Rose and Alice on three way, crying and telling them what happened, Emmett wanting to kick his brothers ass, not knowing why I was crying, just that I was… Rose calmed him down, about 2 hours later I heard a banging on our bedroom door to let him in, I'd cried myself to sleep, I stayed there, not acknowledging him in the slightest and he was getting pissed, Jasper and I rarely fought and he never got pissed, but he was now and he was threatening to break the door down.

Rather than explain that to Edison, I walked over and opened it up and walked back to the bed and laid down, looking at the clock, midnight, perfect.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Great he smelled like whiskey, never dealt with a drunk Jasper before, so I ignored him, closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed. "I asked you a question damn it!" he yelled.

I yanked my arm back with tears in my eyes. "Jasper you're hurting me." I cried.

"Then answer me and I'll let you go." he said.

"I asked you to come home tonight so we could have a nice dinner and talk about the wedding and some other things, we haven't seen each other much, I miss you and then you didn't show, I got worried. I called and you said and hour and then it was two hours." I was crying really hard now and his expression was dark and his grip tighter.

"So you control when I come and go? Is that it?" he said squeezing tighter.

"No, Jasper. I just wanted some quiet time with my fiancé, I miss you. I love you." I whispered.

"Oh, you can't say it out loud? Are you afraid your precious Edward will hear you?" he snapped and squeezed my arm again.

"NO!" I screamed in pain and fell to the floor in pain when he let go and walked out.

I walked over to the door and locked it, grabbed my phone and went into the bathroom and locked myself in there and called Rose and Emmett.

"Hello?" It was Emmett, shit…

"Um, Em, is Rose there.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Emmett knew I was upset, shit. I couldn't hide it from him, I was looking at my arm in the mirror and it was already bruised.

"Um, can you guys come get me, I don't want to be here tonight." I said.

"Why? What happened." he asked.

"Not now, Emmett. Please. Just come now!" No sooner had I said it than Jasper started banging on the bedroom door."Bells, what's that noise? Where are you?" Emmett asked.

"Home, it's Jasper, he's been drinking, he's drunk." I stated.

"Whiskey?" Emmett asked.

"I think so." I sobbed.

"Shit, I'll be there in 5!" I heard him shouting to Rose and told me to keep the phone on.

I sat it beside me and just wrapped my arms around my knees and cried.

Waiting for them to get there.

A few minutes later Jasper was banging on the bathroom door.

"Damn it Bella, open up! We need to fuckin' talk. I can't talk through a door darlin'!" he yelled.

I just kept quiet and cried.

I had never seen this side of Jasper and was glad I was seeing it now before we were married, before it was to late. Edison was going to be heart broken, worse than me.

I heard voices and a crash.

"Bella." it was Rose.

I grabbed my cell and jumped up, opening the door, Emmett had Jasper pinned against the wall.

Rose looked at my arm and walked me over to him and slapped him across the face. "You are a stupid fuck! You could have seriously hurt Bella tonight and your unborn child tonight." she snapped and the look in his eyes changed to sorrow.

"Bella." he whispered.

Emmett slammed his head against the wall "Shut it! You don't get a fucking chance to speak! Look at her fucking arm asshole! You seriously hurt her! I'm taking her to dad and I can guarantee you I'm telling him everything you've done tonight." Emmett growled and dropped him to the floor.

Rose grabbed a bag and threw some of my thing in there and Emmett walked me to the living room.

Rose followed a few minutes later.

They drove me to their house and called Carlisle and Esme, they said they'd be down first thing tomorrow, Rose told them hurry, I needed them.

She made me tea and Emmett carried me to the guest room, I called James to let him know where I was at in case he needed me, he was pisses that Jasper upset me, but I didn't tell him the entire story, just tat it was a little tiff and I needed Rose tonight, he was happy with that.

Emmett made me a cold compress for my arm, it was swollen and black and blue.

"Damn it, I'm going to kill that fucker!" Emmett growled.

"Calm down." Rose cooed to him.

"How can I?" he growled, "He hurt Bells and could have hurt my future niece or nephew." Emmett smiled weakly at me.

"Sorry, Bells, I had to tell him on our way over there, I didn't want him to lost it more than he already did." Rose apologized.

"No, it's O.K. Not like it's any special surprise now." I hiccupped.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Rose kissed my head.

"I just want to be alone now, please." I asked and sunk under the sheets.

Rose and Emmett left the room and I cried the entire night, sleep escaped me.

The next morning, I found myself on the floor of the bathroom, dry heaving and sobbing, it was horrible. I was a mess.

I was inconsolable.

I felt two strong arms pick me up and carry me to the bed, I looked up and it was Carlisle, Esme was sitting on the bed with a washcloth and some juice.

"Sweetheart, Rose and Emmet told us everything and we're so sorry. Granted, I am so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother again, but I am so embarrassed that another one of my boys has treated you so badly. I am so ashamed. Anything you need Bella, you tell us. Please don't shut us out. We want to be here for everything this time." she kissed my forehead and hugged me.

Carlisle looked at my arm, which was horrible looking now. "Is this where he grabbed you?" Carlisle asked through gritted teeth?

I could only shake my head.

"Esme, get her soaking in a warm bath, she needs to relax, we need to take her to the ER to have her checked out. I can't do it well enough from here. I'll be back in half and hour, have her ready to go." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

Neither of us asked where he was going, we heard the front door slam and I jumped, I knew where he was going and I knew Jasper was going to have his ass handed to him on a GOLD platter, forget silver, Carlisle wasn't going to play around with him, I was defiantly more important to them at this point and time, just ask Edward, they'd proven that to him as well.

"Bella, the water is ready sweetie, do you need help getting into the tub?" Esme asked.

"No, I should be fine, thanks." I smiled.

"I'll be right here if you need me." she smiled and pointed to the chair in Rose's guest room.

I nodded and disappeared into the warm comfort of the bathroom.

CPOV

I can't believe that another one of my stupid idiotic sons has hurt Bella.

First it's Edward and his 'I don't want kids' and he signs his rights away to the most precious boy on the planet! I could of killed him at that point and time! I thought we'd lost our grandchild, thankfully Bella loved us enough to keep him close and let us see him, we just had to pretend to be someone else, kind of, that will not happen again because of Jasper's stupid ass and his drinking.

I pulled up to his house and stormed inside.

He was sitting at the bar drinking coffee, looking like shit, good, he's going to be feeling like shit in a few.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm here to take care of your fiancé that you decided to beat up on last night." I growled.

He dropped his head, "So that was some fucking nightmare, then." he asked.

"No, it wasn't some fucking nightmare, son." I scolded. I took out my phone and showed him the pictures of Bella's arm, the ones from last night that Emmett had sent and from this morning, Bella's face, from being so swollen from crying so much, he needed to see what he'd done to her.

"I thought you'd quit drinking the hard stuff Jasper? That's what got you in to trouble in the beginning of your career?" I asked.

"I did dad, but we were celebrating me signing a band and they brought in some whiskey and I thought it wouldn't hurt to have a few shots, really, I felt fine." he smiled at me.

"Obviously not!" I roared.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he held his head in shame.

"And what's with all the mess in the dining room?" I asked, seeing if he remembered anything.

"Bella had a romantic dinner planned for us and I fucked it up." he shrugged.

"You have no idea." I said.

I grabbed him by his shirt and rammed him into the wall, the look of fear in his eyes.

"Listen here son! You so much as lay another hand on Bella and I will take you back to Forks and let Chief Swan deal with you in his own way for domestic violence on his daughter, do you understand?" I growled.

"Y-yeah, dad." he said.

"Good!" I dropped him and walked out the door.

"Wait! Where's Bella, I need to apologize." he gave a weak smile.

"No, not right now, I need to take her to the ER, she's not feeling well." I snapped.

He sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"Can I at least come with you guys?" he asked.

"No, I don't think that would be good right now, we'll call you later, you two need to talk." I sighed and left.

I arrived back at the house and Esme and Bella were on the couch, Bella was laying in Esme's lap and Esme put her finger to her lips signaling she was sleeping.

I gently picked her up and carried her to her car, Esme grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and followed me to the car.

I called Rose and Emmett to let them know we were headed to the ER, they said they were headed there as well, their help had just showed up.

Bella was still asleep, so I picked her up again and carried her in.

Edward saw us and took us straight back, always having a soft spot for her, if he would have just learned to love Edison too.

"What's the matter dad?" he asked.

"She had a very rough night and she's, uh 2 months pregnant." I said nervously.

"What?!?!" he said a little to loud and paced the room, fingers in his hair. "Fuck!"

"Look Edward, she needs an ultrasound, can we get one or not?" I demanded.

"Yeah, give me 15 minutes to get the machine." she sulked out of the room.

BPOV

I woke up to hushed voices and a semi-dark room.

"Esme." I asked panicked.

"Bella, I'm here." she came rushing to my side with Rose.

"Are you O.K., sweetheart?" they both asked.

"Yeah. Where am I?" I asked then I felt the I.V and groaned.

"Nevermind, please don't tell me…" I didn't get to finish, because Edward walked in and saw I was awake.

"Good, we've been waiting for you to wake up so we could do the ultrasound." he grimaced.

"Oh, Uh. O.K." I grimaced.

"Let's give them a few minutes alone, I'm sure Edward needs to exam her." Carlisle suggested.

I know I looked like a deer in headlights.

They all looked at me and I gave a small smile.

"So, you're pregnant again?" he asked tightly.

"Uh, yeah." I shrugged.

"You're not glowing." he said.

"No, not feeling so hot right now." I said.

"Well, that's to be expected in the first couple of months." he smiled.

"Yeah, I've kinda done this before." I snapped.

"Sorry, I know." Edward smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, I'm just moody, comes with the territory too." I shrugged.

"Look, I'm sorry for all the shit that has happened between us Bells, I have to tell you that I am happy for you and Jasper." he smiled a genuine smile.

I cringed.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some stomach pain." I lied.

"Well, lets call everyone back in for the ultrasound?" he asked/

I shook my head yes.

They all walked in and Esme held my hand.

We heard the heartbeat and saw the tiny blurbs, blurbs?

"Um, Bella. It looks like there two babies there." Edward smiled.

I was crying now.

"Bella, it's O.K." Carlisle held me as I cried.

"I need to be alone, please." I asked.

Everyone left, but Edward, he had to put up the machine.

"Where was Jasper? Why wasn't he here Bella?" he asked.

"Oh. Uh." I couldn't even respond with anything.

"What did he do Bella?" he asked with venom.

"Nothing, it's been handled Edward." I said through tears.

"Bella, was he fucking drinking?" he asked through clinched teeth.

"FUCK! Why did everyone know about this but ME!" I yelled.

Carlisle ran back into the room. "Bella, are you O.K.?" he looked between Edward and I.

"No, I'm not fucking O.K." I snapped.

"Sorry for cussing at you Carlisle, but everyone knew about the whiskey drinking problem, but ME! Why?!?! The most important person in his life, that should have know and I didn't! Why did he never tell me!" I was screaming now and starting to hyperventilate.

"Edward, we need to calm her down." Carlisle stated.

I was crying and my stomach started to cramp.

I was screaming and holding my stomach, Edward put something in my IV and everything went black.

A/N:

Sorry…

I'm going to try and update more often…

My mom was in the hospital for 3 weeks and then in a nursing home for 2 weeks…

She just came home…

I was also sick in between there and RL has kicked my ass as of late…

I do apologize…

I hope this angst filled chapter makes up for it!!!

Any ideas or suggestions, PM me, I'd love to hear them…

Thanks for reading!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

**I don't own this, I just twist it my way… S. Meyer is the genius behind it all**


	7. Chapter 8

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 8**

BPOV

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"My stomach is still sore and my arm is throbbing really bad." I said.

"Bella, Jasper called and wants to come see you. I think it's a good idea, you two need to talk, he needs to know." Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair, just like his sons.

"I know Carlisle, but do you think this is the best place?" I asked nervously.

"Bella, there is no better place. I'll be here, I'll have a remote monitor in my office, so if anything spikes, I can have my team rush in and take care of you, you're the most important factor here and those babies. I will take care of all of you, promise." Carlisle smiled.

"O.K., set up the meeting then." I sighed and Carlisle gave me a hug.

I was laying in the bed and crying, thinking of the events of the last few days and how everything has gotten so fucked up.

I mean really, everyone knew about his drinking problem, but me, the one who really should have known, right? You would have thought.

There was a knock at the door and tried to dry the tears, but they poked their head in.

"Bella, I just need to check your vitals and stuff real quick." it was Edward.

"Oh. O.K." I said and laid my head down, closing my eyes.

"Is your stomach hurting?" he asked.

"A little." I replied, still not looking at him.

"I can send the nurse in with a mild sedative to help you relax and sleep." he smiled.

"No! That's fine, Jasper's on his way, I, we, need to talk." I sighed.

"I understand. I'll be close by if you need anything." he squeezed my hand and smiled at me.

He walked out as Jasper walked in, two brothers, glaring at each other, hating each other, because of me.

Maybe I should just take Edison and leave, it'd be better for everyone.

"Hey Bella." Jasper walked over to the bed and sat beside me, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Hey Jasper." I said, flinching a little at his touch.

"Sorry, I guess I deserve that." he sighed and ran his hand though his hair.

"Jasper, Look, there is something that needs to be said before anything else. So I need to sit here, be quiet and let me say my share, before you interrupt." I sighed.

He just nodded.

"Jasper. We're going to be parents, of twins." I smiled and put my head down, waiting for the screaming, the yelling, anything, after a few seconds, I looked up and he was staring at me, trying to say something, but he couldn't, tears were streaming down his face, he leaned down and hugged me, sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, my God, I almost lost you Bella. I am so sorry. I will never, ever do anything like that again! I will call my sponsor and talk to them every damn day if that is what it takes." he sobbed onto my chest.

"Jasper it isn't that easy." I shoved him off of me.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked.

"I can't just forgive and forget what happened between us. It happened once, it can happen again. You work in that type of business and you'll be around the temptation all to often, I can't wonder every night that you're home twenty minutes late to two hours late, if it's because of traffic or because you've been drinking. I can't raise my children in that environment and I won't raise them in that environment. I can't believe I didn't fucking know about this before we were together! Everyone else knew but ME! Why the FUCK NOT! Was it not an important fact to tell ME! What if I had bought you a bottle of whiskey to celebrate the opening of your studio? You know I'd thought about it, I thought about putting a bottle in the top drawer of your desk when I bought you the desk, I thought what a funny fucking cliché! Thank GOD I got sidetracked I guess, I would have been the laughing stock of your fucking family! This is unacceptable Jasper.

Edison and I will be moving out and back to Forks with my dad, I'll find a job there and you can help support the babies and come see them whenever you'd like, but I can't do this." I slid my ring off and asked him to leave the room, he begged me not to do this, but I was to distraught to talk anymore, I needed to be alone, he walked out and I cried, I pulled my knees up and I cried.

Carlisle walked in and asked how it went, I told him what I said and his face went pale.

"Bella, you can't leave with all our grandchildren." he started to cry, Carlisle NEVER cried.

"I have no where to go here Carlisle, I have no job, no money." I stated.

"Bella. You own half the studio, you get half the money. If you'd let Jasper finish he would have told you. As for a place to stay, we have our guest cottage, or a ton of extra rooms in the house, your choice." he smiled.

"I'll think on it Carlisle, I've got to tell Edison now, it's going to break his heart and It'll all be my fault again, he'll hate me all over." I sighed and started crying again.

"Bella, you need to calm down, this isn't good for you or the babies, I don't want to have to sedate you again, but I will." Carlisle snapped.

I shook my head and wiped the tears from my eyes, at the same time, Japer came walking back in.

"I need a word, please." he said angrily.

"Jasper it's not the time, Bella's not well." Carlisle smiled sadly.

"Oh, this will only take a minute, promise." he told his dad.

Carlisle looked at me and I shook my head yes, he told us he'd be right outside if I needed him.

"Look Bells, I got out to the car and it hit me. These are my children you're carrying to. And I WILL NOT settle for weekend visitation. I will fight for custody of my babies! I love you Bella and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Edison and our bundles of joy, but if you are going to dismiss me for one screw up, then I will fight tooth and nail for my children! I will not have them think some crazy off the wall shit like you had Edison think." he snapped.

"That's not fair and you know it! What happened between Edward and I was a completely different case! He didn't want to be involved and I was young, stupid and scared!" I yelled.

"Bells, I want to be with you, you've made me such a better man, I can't explain! Hell, I'll hire an AA advisor to work in my office if that's what it takes, anything for you to see that it really was a slip up, I'll even put up a NO ALCOHOL sign, so NONE is brought in AT ALL!" Jasper sighed and ran his hands though his hair.

"Would you really hire an AA advisor for staff ?"I asked taking his hands.

"Bella, I would do ANYTHING to keep you and our children, anything." he smiled.

"O.K., We'll give it another chance, but this is it Jasper, I'm serious! I can't raise Edison and these two in a house full of fighting and anger. I need to know you're going to be my partner in every true sense of the word. I need to know that we're a team and if you're going to be late, for the love of God, CALL! My father is a cop Jazz! I worry about shit like that, 15 minutes to whenever, please. Really!" I begged.

"Darlin' anything, anything at all to keep you happy. I just have to remember I've got other people countin' on me now. I'm not use to this, it's new, you know? I've been just me for so many years, help me?" he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you Jasper. I'll do anything to make this work. But you've got to do the same." I sadi kissing him and tugging him on the bed with me.

"Bells, I don't want to hurt the babies." he smiled against my lips.

"You're fine, Just don't put all your weight on my belly and we'll be fine." I smiled.

He toed off his boots and climbed up with me, opting to lay beside me, under the covers.

He let his hands roam all over, causing a deep moan from me and a more urgent and deepening in our kiss, we couldn't get enough of one another, he'd worked his hand down between my legs and I was so wet for him, he moaned and slipped in two fingers.

"Bella, I want to make love to you when we get home." he smiled against my lips and continued to work his magic.

I was coming undone and I had read being pregnant you were always horny, I knew I wouldn't have to worry about Jasper, he was always willing to take care of my needs.

I felt his hardness against my leg.

"Let me help you." I said against his lips.

"No, darlin' this is about you. My apology to you, I can fix my self later, if needed." he kissed my neck and marked me. "Mmm. You taste divine, and now you're mine." he chuckled at his little rhyme.

I was starting to come undone and I Jasper was whispering his love in my ear and kissing the magic spot, I was biting into his shoulder, as not to scream out.

All of a sudden my monitors go off.

"Shit!" Jasper removed his hand and laid his head back, I was panting and smiling when Edward and Carlisle, along with Esme rush in.

"Oh, um, so nothing is actually wrong?" Carlisle cleared his throat and Esme giggled.

Edward stormed out of the room, very pissed off.

"Um, no, I'm just fine. I won't be needing the guest house after all. We made some deals and are going to work this out. Jasper had decided to hire an AA counselor on staff as well as enact a NO DRINKING policy at the studio." I smiled and kissed him.

"Well, very good then." Carlisle smiled.

"If the next round of tests come back fine, you can go home tomorrow. But, right now a little boy is waiting for you, shall I send him in so you two can share the good news?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, give us 5?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded and walked out.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and this will work! We will be a happy family. I want that more than anything, I want you to know that. I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and walked into the bathroom, bringing out a washcloth, he quickly wiped me up and adjusted himself and washed his hands and then climbed back in bed with me, we were kissing and talking when Edison walked in.

"Mom! Are you O.K? Uncle James said you weren't feeling well, what's wrong?" he crossed his arms and waited.

I patted the side of the bed for him to climb up.

Damn it he looked like Edward so fucking much it killed me.

"O.K., Jasper and I have something to tell you. But, before you freak out, remember, we love you, always." I kissed his forehead.

He was looking back and forth between us and Jasper took my hand and squeezed it.

"You tell him darlin'" he smiled.

"Edison. You're getting your wish sweet boy. You're going to be a big brother!" I smiled.

Edison sat there for a moment, not moving, then he jumped up and started dancing and fist pumping the air.

"O.K. Emmett Jr." Jasper laughed. "There's a little more."

Edison looked at us.

"Well, there isn't going to be just one baby, but two. Your mom is going to have twins!" Jasper smiled.

"YES!" Edison smiled.

"Twins, awesome!" he was dancing around again.

"Can I help name them? He asked.

"We'll take suggestions, how's that? I was thinking of putting a box up in the living room and anytime someone had a thought they could put it in there and when it gets time Jasper and I will go through and pick names out." I smiled.

"That's a great idea mom!" Edison smiled.

"I've gotta go tell everyone!" he took off out the doors and ran into Edward as he did so, NOT GOOD!

"He guess what?" he looked to Edward.

"My mom and DAD are going to have TWINS!!! So I'll have two more siblings! Isn't that awesome! Two more people to share my parents love with!" he smiled at Edward and shoved past him.

"You really need to teach him manners." Edward said dryly.

"Oh, he's got manners, Edward. He just doesn't like you. Wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

"we need to do another ultrasound to make sure everything is O.K. I need you to drink all this water and I'll be back in thirty minutes. Don't use the bathroom either." he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Jasper you get to see our babies." I smiled.

Jasper looked at me and smiled dumbly, like he was drunk.

"You O.K. babe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe I get to see them though." he smiled.

"Well, they look like little blobs right now, can't tell much, but in a few months we'll be able to tell what we're having." I smiled and kissed him.

I drank my water and waiter for Edward to come back in, trying not to think of how bad I had to pee.

Finally he arrived and we did the ultrasound. Jasper was amazed.

He was asking all kinds of questions, Edward was getting mad.

"Jasper we don't know anything yet! Chill the fuck out!" he snapped.

"Edward. Watch it! I'll tell Carlisle" I snapped.

"Sorry." he finished up and was going to wipe my belly, Jasper yanked the towel from his hand, "Ill do that." he said.

Edward held his hands up in defense and put the machine up, I jumped up and hurried to the bathroom, I could here them out there having words, but could care less, they were brothers and needed to work out their own problems.

I brushed my teeth and finished up.

I walked out and my breakfast was there.

"Hun, I'm going to run and get something, I'll be right back." he kissed my head and I smiled at him.

I'd finished by the time he'd gotten back with a dozen red roses and a huge teddy bear.

I just shook my head and smiled at him.

"I love you Jasper." I pulled him into bed with me and snuggled down for a nap.

"I love you too Bella." he kissed my forehead and we drifted off to sleep.

A/N:

Sorry this took so long to get out…

I wrote this chapter over 5 or 6 times before it was perfect!!!

I couldn't get it right…

Hopefully you'll enjoy it…

A **HUGE **shout out and **THANKS** to

**HTR17!!!!**

She helped me out by giving me some ideas for the argument and make up talk between the two of them…

I hope I did it justice…

I still didn't get quite what I wanted, but I got it pretty good!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Love ya!!!

**Stephanie owns all**


	8. Chapter 9

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 9**

JPOV

It's been 2 weeks since Bella's been home and her bed rest is finally over.

Thank God!

Not that I don't mind taking care of her and Esme and the girls are here everyday while I'm at work, but she's been so moody while in bed and stuck at home, it's not even funny.

Today we're having a family get together at mom and dads, just so Bella can get out of the house a little, she excited.

Rose and Alice came over yesterday and took her to the Spa for a girl's day of pampering, she came home glowing and relaxed and for the first time in two weeks, we didn't argue, we sat and snuggled and watched T.V., it was nice.

I couldn't wait for today though, I had a surprise for her that NO ONE knew about.

NO ONE had even thought about because of all the craziness that had been going on.

I just hoped Bella would like it and wouldn't jump down my throat.

BPOV

Today we were going to Esme and Carlisle's for a cookout and family time, I was so happy.

Everyone was going to be there and I was just excited to get out of my damn house.

We were going to tell everyone about our baby name box today.

I'd even brought it with me today, decorated and all, I worked on it last night when Jasper had gone to bed and I couldn't sleep… Again…

These twins were going to be the death of, just from sleep deprivation alone and I was barely 3 months.

We arrived and Edison took off out of the car looking for Emmett, saying something about a new game they had to play.

Jasper and I walked to the backyard and everyone was there, even Edward and Heidi.

Heidi actually greeted me with a hug and kiss. "Bella you are glowing. I guess this pregnancy is agreeing with you. Love does wonderful things, huh?" she smiled at me and walked away.

Esme looked at me and shrugged her shoulders and finished setting the table.

About 10 minutes later Alice and Dmitri showed up, soon after James and Tanya did as well.

My dad and Carlisle were tending the grill with Jasper and I was sitting on a lounge chair, everyone's order's, watching everyone and listening t various conversations, I kept trying to help Esme, but the men would give me he 'evil' eye so I'd sit back down and sip my lemonade.

Jasper finally came to join me and everyone was outside, the kids were swimming now as we Rose, Alice, Dmitri and Emmett.

Jasper stood up and knelt in front of me, took my hands and kissed my face.

"Bella. I know things have been rough between us and we've said and done some stupid crap lately, but I still love you and I still want you to have this if you will." and he slipped my ring back on my finger.

I started crying, I had forgot ALL about it in the midst of everything.

"Yes, Jasper, I forgive you and I will wear this ring forever or until you buy me something bigger the next time you screw up." I smiled and everyone laughed.

"You've got it babe." he leaned in and kissed me with everything he had.

Heidi chose then to speak up.

"Edward and I have news of our own." she smiled. "Edward dear, you tell them." she beamed.

"No, it's all you." he said sounding bored.

At this point everyone had stopped swimming and was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Edward and I are pregnant." she shouted out. His fists and jaw were clenched.

There were gasps everywhere and I spit my lemonade all over Jasper.

"I'm so sorry.' I said whispering to him.

He shook his head and took off and I looked up to see Edison make a mad dash for the woods again.

"Edward, you and me, upstairs. NOW!" I stressed.

"Bella" Carlisle stressed .

"I know. I'll be fine Carlisle." I snapped, not meaning to.

I followed behind Edward upstairs, closing the door to his bedroom.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

"Look, she stopped taking the pill and tricked me… I had no fucking idea! She always told me she NEVER wanted kids, now something about her fucking biological clock and shit. Trust me, if I could walk away, I would." he snapped.

"You know what, just stay away from me and my family. I think you've hurt us enough. Poor Edison will have to see you raise a child and care for a child and LOVE another child now, and you cast him aside! He's really going to have fucking issues now. Thanks a lot you fucking bastard!" I screamed and slapped him across the face, collapsing to the floor, crying, deep sobs.

Edward yelled for Carlisle and he and Jasper, followed by Edison rushed in.

"Get the fuck away from my wife and never, ever come near her again, unless it's in a professional manner, do you understand? The same goes for MY son!" Jasper snapped and wrapped his arm around Edison.

Edward walked out slamming the door and a few seconds later, a car is peeling out of the drive way.

"Bella, are you O.K?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, just need a moment with my son, alone please." I smiled.

Jasper and Carlisle walked out.

"Edison, look. Jasper and I love you, no matter what! I need you to understand that. When these babies come, We'll have love for you too, you won't fade in to the background, I promise.

Jasper loves you like you were his own and wants you to call him dad all the time now, O.K.?" I smiled and he hugged me.

"I know. We had the talk in the woods. He apologized for Edward being an asshole and said that even though he was my biological 'father' he wasn't my 'father', because he's never done anything for me. He wants me to feel free to call him dad all the time and us to be a normal family." he smiled.

I smiled and hugged him and called Jasper back in.

The rest of the dad went wonderful Edward and Heidi had left and it was if they'd never been there.

JPOV

Today Bella, Edison and I are going to get to see the babies and find out the sexes.

Yes, we're including Edison.

He's been so helpful and learning all he can about being a bi g brother.

It's hard to believe that Bella is 5 months along, time flies.

Carlisle wanted us to wait until they were a little bigger before we did one to find out the sexes, he said if you do them to early, they can still move a lot and you can't see as easily but usually at 5 months, there's not as much room and as with Bella, that seems to be the case, she was so big.

I felt so bad for her, but she was being a trooper, really.

We arrived at the hospital a little early, so Bella could drink her water and not die from having to pee so bad and sat in the café talking, Edison of course declared he was starving, so he ran inside to get food, I spotted Edward, looking like shit and told Bella I'd be right back. She nodded and pulled out a book.

"Hey bro." I held out my hand to him, as a peace offering.

"What do you want Jay?" he snapped.

"Just to come say hi to my brother, to make amends, damn. Why do you look like shit?" I asked.

"Oh, word didn't travel back to the happiest fucking couple?" he snapped.

"Heidi fell down our stairs, lost the baby and blamed me! I wasn't even fucking there! I was here, on a 48 hours shift, working my ass off for her, like always! Then she serves me 2 days later with divorce papers. She wants everything. I went to my lawyer and told him she can have the house here, her car, I get our vacation home and my car and she keeps he monthly allowance that she was use to. The house is paid for, so she doesn't have to worry about that, she was still going to fight me. I told her if she fought me, I'd take every damn thing from her and she'd end up with nothing! I was pissed that she'd tricked me and then hurt my family in the process by wanting to blurt it out that day. To say mom and dad were less than thrilled about it, well, that was an understatement." he finished.

"Wow, I really am sorry man… If you need anything, really we'll be here for you." I said.

"I'd like to talk to Edison and Bella, not today, but come by one day and talk to them, this has kind of opened my eyes and I just need to apologize. I don't want to step in and take over, promise! I just need to get it off my chest. I feel bad for doing that to this poor kid." he sighed.

I looked at my watch.

"Look I'll talk to Bells and see what she says. If she says yes, I've got no problems. Just no upsetting her. Because then I'll kill you if she ends up back in this place, before it's time. Right now we've got an appointment to see our babies." I slapped him on the back and he hugged me and wished me luck.

Bella kept bouncing nervously, that and she said she had to pee, of course.

The nurse came in and instructed Bella to lay down and pulled up her shirt, Edison was nervous as well, we started with the heartbeat, and then toes, face, eyes, neck, back, one was sucking their thumb, she asked if we wanted to know the sexes and I said yes, a little to loudly, we all laughed.

The one sucking it's thumb was a girl, I had a stupid grin on my face, like I was drunk or something, I was so excited, I didn't tell Bella, but that's what I wanted was a girl, I wanted to spoil her and I was going to name her, forget the name box, well, I had others on my side, with me as well… And I paid handsomely.

We were now looking at the other and it was a boy.

Bella was beaming.

"Jasper, another boy. We've got another boy! She'll have two brother to take care of her." she beamed with pride and smiled. I kissed her forehead and Edison was just staring into space, happy, but in awe.

"Bells, it's time we get married. Just something small. I want us all to be one when these babies get here." I smiled and kissed her.

"Jasper. That's the best idea you've ever had. Let's set something up with your parents and make is simple. Just family, a cookout, nothing fancy." I stated.

"Sounds like a deal sweetheart. A typical Sunday dinner at my parents with a twist?" he smiled.

"Exactly." I grinned.

"My mom's down the hall, I'll go talk with her now. I know Edward would like a word with you. Please, just hear him out. I did. Promise me." Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled as he motioned for Edward to step in. "I'm serious. Don't stress her out." he glared at him.

Edward raised his hands in surrender.

BPOV

"Say what you need to say and leave Edward." I snapped.

"Look, I came in here, friendly, you could at least extend the same courtesy." he snapped.

"Sorry, I'm not use to this form you, unless you're trying to hit on me." I shrugged.

"No, I've come to the conclusion that you and Jasper are made for each other and I screwed up in a big way. I should have never have signed away everything years ago. I should have been a man and accepted my responsibilities and not ran away from them, regardless if it's what I wanted or not. I didn't have to marry you, but I could have at least provided you the support you needed, instead of all the lies and walls you had to build up around you and Edison. I feel like shit for doing that to you. I've watched him these past few months especially and he really is a good kid, kind of mouthy, but I guess it comes naturally. He's strong willed and minded and very protective over you. He loves you to the ends of the Earth, like most men in your life. Jasper, your son, dad, brother and even me, I told you years ago, I'd always love you Bella. I want you to know, I'd like to get to know Edison, if he'd like to get to know me, I don't want to take Jasper's rightful place as dad, I just want to get to know my son, this thing that happened with Heidi, her tricking me and leaving, it's opened my eyes." Edward sighed.

"I'll talk to Edison about it and let you know. O.K.?" I asked.

"That's fine. It's more than I deserve." Edward tried to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll let you know in a few days." I smiled as he walked out and Esme ran in squealing.

"Bella, Jasper just told me the plans. I think it's a wonderful idea. We'll find you a simple white sundress, I know you want nothing fancy, so it'll be perfect. Jasper in jeans and a crisp white shirt and his cowboy boots you love." she smiled.

"Esme it sounds perfect." I smiled.

She hugged me and Jasper walked in followed by a nurse.

"You get to be released, under one condition." Jasper stated.

"Once that?" I groaned.

"We've got to stay with my parents the next week, so dad can keep an eye on you and you've got to get plenty of rest, not complete bed rest, but a LOT of rest." he stressed to me.

I groaned and looked at Esme who was smiling brightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy to have you three in my home. It'll be wonderful." she smiled.

"Fine, just get me out of the hospital." I pouted.

Esme helped me dressed while Jasper went to tell his dad I accepted the deal, what I really didn't know, was they were just keeping me out of my home to prepare a big surprise for me.

We arrived at Esme's and Jasper carried me inside, against my protests and laid me on the couch.

Jasper told me he had to go to the studio tonight and wouldn't be home until very late, he had a recording deadline for a band and that Edison was staying the weekend with a friend, he'd pick him up tomorrow afternoon.

"Bella, do you feel up to shopping?" Esme asked.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well, Rose and Alice want to meet us in Port Angeles and eat dinner, so I thought we could look for dresses and stuff and Jasper said you needed some new clothes since you're growing faster now." she smiled.

"That sounds fun. Can I please take a real shower first though?" I asked.

45 minutes later we were set.

"Bella that dress is absolutely gorgeous. Jasper is going to die when he sees you in it." Esme gushed.

"Esme I look like a house in everything." I sighed.

"Bella. There are two little ones in there trying to grow, of course you're not going to be tiny. But, Jasper still loves you. Right?" she hugged me.

"Yes, he still loves me." I giggled.

"O.K. then. That's the one I'm buying you and that's that." she grabbed it from me and ran out the door while I was still undressed.

I finished dressing and waddled to the exit to see her smirking.

"Esme. That's not fair." I grumbled.

"This is for my son! It is completely fair. Besides, Charlie already said he's got the food bill handled. He wants everyone to enjoy themselves, so Steve and Joe from the Diner are closing for the day and cooking for us here as there present to you and Jasper has got the music handled." she smiled.

"I thought this was smiled." I sighed.

"It is, but we've got to have music." she laughed and pulled me into a few more stores.

We shopped for a couple of hours before it was time to meet the girls for dinner.

We had fun talking about the wedding and babies.

They kept looking at each other and giggling.

I just blew it off and enjoyed my meal.

We finally reached the house and I was dead tired, I told Esme goodnight and she said the dress would be safe in her closet.

I changed into one of Jasper's t-shirts and climbed into bed, sent a quick text, letting him know I missed him and loved him, my phone chirped seconds later.

**Bells,**

**Love you too.**

**Miss you, **

**wish I was snuggled up to you with my nose buried in your hair.**

**I hope this band is worth it,**

**they're not proving themselves to me tonight and I'm getting frustrated,**

**I'm about to warpath.**

**Love you Darlin'!**

**~J**

I snuggled into the bed, wishing this were our home, so I could sleep on his side of the bed.

I must have been exhausted, I feel right asleep.

I was startled awake in the middle of the night.

"Shhh, it's O.K., it's just me Bells." Jasper whispered.

"Shit. You scared me. I must have been in a deep sleep." I chuckled.

"It's O.K. Sorry to wake you, it's late or early, go back to sleep." he rubbed my back, which felt like Heaven and I was asleep with in minutes.

The next week flew by, the wedding was today and I was a wreck.

I was vomiting and pacing, nervous Jasper would be turned off by me, even though we'd made mad love the night before and he worship my body, I was still nervous.

My dad was trying to calm me down as was James and Esme, she was my constant.

Rose and Alice did my hair and make up simply, one of my dad deputies was a notary and was marrying us, it was all very simple, just what we wanted.

The day passed by without a hitch, Jasper's jaw did drop when he saw me in the dress, he loved it and of course he looked handsome as ever.

I was now in my eighth month and upon returning to our home, I knew why I needed to stay out.

They'd renovated 2 of the room for the babies into a huge nursery and it'd be perfect later for them as they grew, we'd be able to add a wall and they'd have their rooms back.

It was done in greens, yellows and tans and had jungle animals everywhere, since Jasper had a thing for monkey's.

We were having the baby shower today and the guys were down stairs watching football, then we'd all eat dinner together and Jasper and I were going to draw our names.

Even though I'd secretly cheated with my two choices I'd put in, no one had to know.

We received everything and more, 2 of most things since they were twins and bound to be spoiled.

After we ate, Jasper stuck his hand in and dug around, he told me he was hoping for good names, not anything stupid.

Emmett had joked saying he put 'Trixie' in there and we were allowed 1 do over, that was it, those were our rules.

Jasper pulled it out and held it clenched in his fist while I rummaged around in for a few minutes.

I pulled mine out and motioned for him to go first.

He tried to argue women first, I pulled the age before beauty crap and they all laughed and told him to go.

He unfolded his paper and the smile on his face was huge.

I knew I was going to regret this…

I'd seen the names highlighted in the baby book, he had the green, I had the orange, so I knew the weird shit he'd picked out and I'm guessing he must have cheated too, little shit.

"Well, Jazz, are you going to tell us or am I going to die not know my grandchild's name." Carlisle snapped teasingly.

"Fine, fine. I pulled out the girls name and hopefully Bella didn't too, but if she did, we'll put it to a vote, Bella?" he looked at me.

"Nope, I got the boy name." I smiled and Edison flashed me his signature grin.

"O.K. Our little girl will be named Montana Grace" Jasper smiled and I chocked on my drink.

"What?" I questioned.

"Don't you like it?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I guess it's just different. It'll take getting use to." I smiled.

"Well, I got the boys name, it is Cale Reid" I smiled.

And Jasper's smiled fell.

"Will you excuse us." he took me to the kitchen.

"Cale? Really Bella, Cale?" he asked.

"Yes, I like it, Montana?" I asked.

"Look, these are our children. We need to like the names we're giving them, we can't say them with disgust." Jasper sighed.

"I know. I'm just cranky and tired and my back hurts, I've been bitchy and spotting." I sighed.

"WHAT?" Jasper yelled and Carlisle ran in.

"Jasper. Keep your voice down." he snapped at him.

"Sorry dad, did you know Bella is spotting?" he whisper-yelled.

"Bella, is this true?" Carlisle asked sternly.

"Yes, it started this morning." I sighed.

"You need to go sit now. You shouldn't be up standing or walking around." Carlisle sighed.

"Tomorrow morning, Jasper, bring her in to my office, we'll get her checked out." Carlisle sighed.

We walked out and everyone was talking about the names and sectioned off.

"Bells, you don't look so well." my dad said and gave up the big over sized chair he was in.

"Look, we know that these names are a little different, but there is a reason that each of us pick them. So we'd appreciate your support in them." I stated.

"Bella, they're different, but we wouldn't expect anything less for Jasper and you.

So we're behind you 100%" Alice smirked.

"Now, if you'll forgive Bella, she has an appointment with the bed. She needs to relax, doctors, orders." Jasper smiled and pulled me into his arms.

A/N:

I tried to get this out sooner, but I just kept writing…

I had no problems with this chapter.

**A SHOUT OUT **to

**JxB Addicted**… She's the only one to ask "What about the ring? Don't forget the ring!"

This Chapter is dedicated to you!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think about the names…

Good reviews for that will be used as family members views on the names….

Thanks for reading!

**READ AND REVIEW!**

****I Own nothing Twilight related… It's all S.M.****


	9. Chapter 10

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 10**

JPOV

Bella didn't sleep well at all last night.

She tossed and for lack of better work turned all night long, which meant I didn't sleep either.

Finally at 3am I went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch.

I was awoke a few hours later by a loud scream.

I looked at the clock and it was 5:30 am.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called dad to make sure he was at the hospital as I was running up the stairs. Telling him something was wrong with Bella, he said he was sending an ambulance and they'd be there shortly.

I heard Edison yelling for me to hurry, there was blood everywhere.

I got to the room and Bella was crying, telling me her contractions were about 10 minutes apart and her water had broke.

I told Edison to go wait for the ambulance and I carried Bella to the bathroom to clean her up and change her.

The paramedics arrived and Carlisle was with them.

He helped the paramedics get her downstairs and he rode with her while Edison and I followed in the car, Edison calling everyone on our way.

Carlisle was on the phone with me and keeping me informed and I heard him telling the other paramedic to call ahead and get Edward in the room as well, knowing that they would both be in there, I took a deep breath, she was going to be in good hands.

I smiled over at Edison "Your mom is in good hands. She's going to be fine." I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"Are Cale and Montana going to be fine too?" he asked.

"Yes, This is normal, they're just coming a little early is all and with your grandpa and Edward there to take care of her, she'll be fine! She's in excellent hands." I squeezed his hand again and he smiled.

We arrived and parked in the ER section and ran in, the nurses motioning us back and into the staff elevator.

"We're taking you up to the maternity floor. The Cullen Dr.'s are with her and prepping her for an emergency C-section. One of the cords is wrapped around the neck and they need to get her out soon." she gave a sad smile and I felt faint.

Edison grabbed my arm. "Dad, they'll be O.K., you told me so. Grandpa and Edward are taking care of her. And Cale and Tana are going to be fine!" he shook my arm and I smiled a watery smile at him and hugged him.

"Tana?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't think I can handle calling her Montana all the time, it's too long. So I thought of Tana." he smiled.

"I like it!" I ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"Jasper." Carlisle came through the doors.

"Dad, what's up?" I asked.

"You want to be there for your babies right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I though you already started." I stated.

"No, they're prepping now and administering the drugs, let's get you washed up and Edison you into the viewing room, the rest of the family should be here in a few." he smiled.

We walked towards surgery and Edison hugged and kissed me before he left for the viewing room.

I washed up and they put scrubs on me and gloves and Carlisle told me what I needed to do.

Esme came in shortly after and was in scrubs with camera ready, Bella in drugged state was to funny and groaned when she saw the camera.

"Esme, no pictures of my vagina stretched out like the black hole!" she shouted and everyone laughed, except me and Edward, we cringed. Carlisle laughed and said it'll go back to normal and then patted Bella's head and reminded everyone she was having a C-section and the babies were being cut out instead.

I looked up and saw the entire family in the viewing room and they smiled and waved.

Alice was bouncing up and down and Rose was smiling ear to ear.

Carlisle and Edward started the procedure and Montana was the first out, the cord had been around her neck, the nurses took her and got her vitals and cleaned up and while they worked on getting Cale out. He came out screaming and I got to cut his cord, I was grinning like a fool.

They brought the babies over for me to see, Bella was out and I felt bad she didn't get to see them first, Montana was fine, but they wanted to incubate her, because she had a little jaundice and they wanted to make sure her lungs were strong enough.

They took them to the nursery and finished up Bella as I went to the waiting room with the rest of the family while Esme showed everyone pictures.

I sat on the chair with my head in my hands and was grinning in my hands.

I was a dad!

Carlisle told me Bella was in her room but would be out for a while, so we should eat and then we could all go in and they'd bring the babies.

He and Edward joined us and to everyone's surprise Edison sat by Edward and started talking "Thanks so much for taking good care of my mom, Cale and Tana. They mean the world to me already, even though I haven't met them, I've felt every kick and heard their heartbeats, they're my brother and sister and I will protect them, so thank you!" and then he hugged him and Edward hugged him back.

"Edison, you're very welcome. I am so sorry for being an ass to you for all these years. I can't replace what I've done, but I can move on and be a friend if you'd like. I know Jasper is your dad and I don't want to come in the way of that. So if we can be friends, that would make me happy." Edward held out his hand and Edison hugged Edward instead.

"Edward, I'd like to be your friend very much. Thank you. As long as it's O.K. with mom. She does have final say in our 'relationship' after all." he stated.

"I understand, I'm just happy that you're willing to be so mature about it and try." Edward smiled.

"Edison. I think your mom would defiantly approve of you and Edward working things out. After all, he is your biological father, regardless if he signed away his rights, his blood is still your veins and you're the spitting image of him. Why don't you go with Edward tonight, if that's O.K. with him and ya'll can talk and then you can come back first thing in the morning and see your mom when she wakes up." I said.

Edward was rubbing the back of his neck as Edison ran his fingers through his hair, "Is it O.K. with you Edward? Um, I don't want to impose." Edison smiled nervously.

"Nah, come on. I've got a big house waiting with a Wii, Xbox, Playstation, Piano, guitars, you name it." Edward smiled and Edison ran over and gave me a hug.

"Is it O.K. if I kiss mom, even though she's asleep?" he asked looking at Edward.

"Yeah, you won't hurt her." he smiled.

Esme popped in at that time.

"Edison, come with me and we'll get your bag from my car, Edward meet us outside O.K.?" Esme smiled and Edward nodded.

"Jasper, thanks for this. I- I just hope I don't screw up. I mean I don't know how to be around kids… I've never done this before." Edward stammered.

"You know how to order pizza? You've got water? Tea? Soda? Milk? Snacks?" I asked him.

"Well I've got water and I can order pizza. I haven't really been to the store since Heidi moved out. I eat here or mom brings me food, there's beer and vodka, that's it man." he shrugged.

"Well take him to the store. Let him pick some popcorn and chips, NO Chocolate! Bella will kill you and only 1 soda man or he'll be wired ALL night! Seriously! If you've got to be here early, bedtime 10, if not, then whenever. Got it? And you've got my cell if you need anything else and if he gets hurt you're a doctor! It's all good!" I grabbed him in a hug and told him I was proud of him, which I was, I wanted him and Edison to have a father/son relationship, they needed it!

After everyone left for the night, I changed into my sleep pants and t-shirt and pulled on my slippers and walked to the nursery to see my babies.

Cale was awake, but Montana was sleeping, like they said she would. She was on a ventilator and smaller than Cale.

I walked over and they held Cale up for me and I walked over to the rocking chair. "It's time for his bottle, would you like to feed him?" the nurse asked. I smiled big and shook my head, I was so happy, I couldn't even speak. I held him in my arms and marveled at him, he was so adorable.

I talked to him and he squirmed while I fed him, when he was done, the nurse showed me how to burp him correctly and I just sat there and rocked him, until he started screaming, then that set off Montana, the nurse walked over to me and took Cale and told me I could touch her and hold her hands and such, just not pick her up yet. I nodded in understanding and walked over to my baby girl. As I touched her, really touched her for the first time, she stopped crying. I started crying, knowing that this little girl had me wrapped around her finger already, she would be my saving grace and I would do anything in the world for her, for any of my children, including Edison, but this one here, this one would come first, no doubt in my mind, she will walk all over me.

I stayed there touching her and talking to her for aver an hour, until the nurses told me the nursery was closing, it was night time for the babies. I cried as I had to leave my children, especially my daughter.

I walked into Bella's room, kissed her head and climbed into the chair, flipping on the T.V., I decided to text Edward to make sure they were both still alive he said they ordered pizza and had milk and vanilla wafers and everything was good and they'd be there around noon tomorrow, he took a later shift. I told him that was fine and to have fun and he told me Edison said 'hi' as well and he loved me. Edison, that is, not Edward and then he included and LOL and said I do love you bro, thanks for everything.

I was just about to doze off when I heard Bella mumble.

"Jazz?" It was so soft, I thought I was imagining it.

I ran over to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"Bells, it's me. I'm here. Everything's fine. The babies are good, they're sleeping right now. We can go see them in the morning. Edison is safe, he'll be back tomorrow, get some rest and you'll be up for visitors tomorrow too." I whispered in her ear.

"Lay with me Jazz." she smiled weakly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." she smiled.

I climbed in bed, sliding her carefully, moving her I.V. and grabbing my blanket from the chair, she snuggled on my chest, after making me take my shirt off, of course. "I love you Jasper." she sighed.

"I love you too Bella." I kissed her head and we drifted into s peaceful sleep.

BPOV

I can't believe it's been 5 months.

The babies are doing great.

Cale is normal size, well better than normal, he's going to be tall and lanky, where as Montana is defiantly going to be tiny and petite.

She still had some breathing problems as well and had to be watched a lot and couldn't get over excited, Carlisle is afraid she might have asthma, since her lungs were poorly developed at birth and was on a ventilator for almost 2 months, thank God for money and doctors in the family.

Even though we had to live with Carlisle and Esme for those two months, it was better than a fucking hospital.

But, that's when our problems with Edison started.

We had to devote so much time to the babies that he was getting jealous.

At first he was understanding and wanted to help and Jasper was great about one on one time with him and he and Edward were getting along great, everyone was giving Edison all their extra time, except me. I didn't have any to give, in hindsight, I should have made some, he's be here now, but he's not, he wants to live with his dad, not his step-dad as he's NOW calling Jasper, which hurts him like hell.

Edward wasn't going to let him do it, but I told him it was better than the alternative of him running away. But the terms are he has to come here on nights Edward works and one day a weekend. And he and I spend one day together as well, trying to fix this mess.

He's fallen in with a bad crowd at school.

Edward caught him smoking and when he called Jasper, I thought he was going to kill him, but Jasper talked him down, Edward had never had to discipline before, so I went over and we did it together, since it was a major thing.

Edward made him volunteer at the hospital in the cancer ward for a month.

Everyday after school, he has to go and deliver magazines and books to the people there.

The ones who have cancer from smoking, Edward put a star by there names and Edison had to sit and talk with all of them, then at the end of the month, he has to write a 4 page report about cancer and smoking, etc.

I thought it was brilliant, as did Carlisle and Esme and Edward was proud of himself.

Also in order to stay at Edwards while the babies were needing so much attention, Edison had to keep a perfect straight A average, again Edward's doing.

If not, he was to move home, Edward told him there were no distractions at his house, so there was no reason for him to have anything less than perfection.

The entire school year he got perfect attendance and straight A's, once we got him away form the bad kids.

It was finally summer and Edward told Edison he needed to MAN UP and come back home. The babies were 7 months old now and weren't as needy and he didn't need to concentrate on school work and Edward said he'd take him on special trip before school started if he came back home, because he was making me very sad.

Edison agreed and the first night we had a sit down, Jasper, Edison and I.

"Edison, you said really mean things and we let them go, but now that you're back, they need to be discussed. First off, just because Edward is back in your life, doesn't mean you kick Jasper to the curb. That was rude and mean and very disrespectful. He was there for you when Edward was not. You seem to have forgotten that important fact! If it weren't for Jasper, you wouldn't have this relationship with Edward AT ALL!" I shouted.

"Bella, relax, you're getting stressed." Jasper laid his hand on me and I relaxed.

"I know and I'm sorry to have been such an ass mom and dad." Edison smiled and got up and hugged us both.

We all hugged and cried until Cale started screaming, I took off running, before he could wake up Montana and left Jasper and Edison talking.

Cale was our handful, not only was he extremely outgoing and alert, he was a screamer when he wanted something, although as soon as he got it, no matter diaper change, bottle, whatever, he was happy again, but until that time he would scream.

Edison asked to hold him and ended up playing on the floor with him most of the afternoon, he was still afraid to play with Montana, as she was a lot smaller than Cale.

The summer went by without incident and Edison got his end of summer trip with Edward, Italy.

To say the boy was happy would be an understatement, they'd gotten his passport and were ready to go, they would be gone for 3 weeks, arriving back a week before school starts.

I cried as we dropped them at the airport, Edward assured me they'd be fine and would call a lot and video chat.

JPOV

The summer past without incident and the babies were growing so fast.

Edward and Edison were having a blast, Bella was coping with her first baby being so far away and I was happy my studio was taking off.

I had to fly to California to look at some new groups out there and Edison wasn't due for another week, Carlisle and Esme were away in New York at the vineyards with Alice and Dmitri and his parents.

Rose and Emmett were here, but had there hands full with Bryce and Stephan, James and Vickie were out of town for their anniversary and Rose had just found out she was pregnant and wasn't feeling well, so Bella would be completely alone with the babies and she was nervous.

"Bella, it'll be O.K. You know how to take care of the babies." I stressed to her.

"I know that Jasper. I'm just worried if something should happen to me. What if I can't get to them." her bottom lip quivered.

"Come on darlin' don't do that to me, I've got to go." I sighed, we'd been over this 20 times, fighting and yelling, this is the first time I'd left her since I'd opened my studio and to get more groups I had to go on trips, occasionally.

I kissed her cheek as the cab blew his horn and told her I'd call her when I landed.

"Fine." she headed upstairs with her arms crossed and didn't look back.

"I love you." I yelled back and walked out to the cab.

I landed at the airport and called Bella, it went to voicemail, I called the home phone, no answer there either, I left voicemails on both and text her, letting her know she was pissed and I was sorry, I loved her and to call or text me whenever.

I showered and changed into club appropriate clothes, the limo took me to the club and I met with the owner, he set me up with a VIP corner table and drinks on the house, the managers for the 3 bands I'd be watching tonight came by and talked to me and gave me demos as well and bio sheets on the bands and the members, I sat back and relaxed for what looked to be a promising night.

The first two were great, seemed to be really promising.

I text Bella and told her, still no word from her, I wasn't worried, she was moody and that's how she was.

The third, wasn't so good, I talked to all of them and said I'd give them all calls next week after I listened to their demo's as well and called it a night after thanking the owner for the beers and told him I'd see him tomorrow.

I arrived at my hotel and undressed, collapsing on my bed and getting the best nights sleep I'd got in months, no midnight feedings or ringing alarm clocks, no crying for bottles at 5 am, I loved my babies, but it was great, I awoke at three in the afternoon and still no word from Bella.

I called Rose and Emmett and asked if they talked to her.

Rose said she'd called to check in on her and she was fine, just exhausted, Cale was cutting his first tooth and was up screaming all night, which meant that Montana was too, Emmett was going over later today to watch them so she could sleep a few hours.

I thanked her and told her to pass on my love to her when she talked to her.

Rose grunted her response, so I know she was slightly pissed at me as well.

I showered and went out to shop for gifts and grab something to eat.

I arrived at the club early after finally getting in touch with Bella and having a thirty minute screaming match, ending with her telling me to fuck off and hanging up on me, to say I was pissed was beyond reasonable.

I called Charlie and talked to him and told him about the argument, he said he agreed with Bella, I should be home with her, I should have sent someone else. I was ten times more pissed when I ended my call with him.

I called the limo and headed out.

The manger was there and could see I needed a drink, he brought me a whiskey, I knew I shouldn't but I wasn't going to be around anyone, so what the hell, I was pissed and needed to relax.

I drank the shot and stuck with beers after that while listening to the bands.

All three were good, I gave them the same talk as the others last night and then the owner sat down and drank with me.

We did several shots and he motioned for a few women to sit with us.

We were having a great time, drinking and dancing.

I had this hot sexy red head grinding on me and I was horny as hell, I hadn't had it in a couple of months, Bella and I hadn't had the time with the babies, every time we'd start, they'd cry, this girl was more than willing and so I took her to the back hall way and hiked up her skirt and fucked her hard right there.

She was good, after we finished, she got on her knees and sucked me off, I hadn't recovered that fast in a long time.

I led her out of the club and back to my hotel room where we fucked all night.

I awoke in the morning to a horrible hangover and an empty bed.

She'd left her card on the bedside table and a note to call her the next time I was in town. I smiled at the great night I'd had, knowing I should feel guilty about what I'd just done, but I didn't.

I hopped in the shower and dressed. My stuff was packed already, the limo took me to the airport and the cab back to my home.

I arrived to a quite house, Bella was asleep on the couch, I crept upstairs and looked in on the babies, they were sleeping peacefully.

I went back downstairs to start my wash before Bella got to it and shit hit the fan, incase lipstick, perfume or anything else made it's way on there, but I was to late.

Bella was standing there, tears streaming down her face.

A/N:

Sorry for the delay, I'm busier now out of work than while I was working…

I'm on a roll w/ this now, so it'll be easier to update…

READ AND REVIEW!

**I don't own Twilight… I just rewrite it for your enjoyment… Steph owns all**


	10. Chapter 11

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

I heard footsteps and sat up.

I saw Jasper's bag at the foot of the stairs and smiled.

I'd been such a bitch to him lately and now I knew why, I couldn't wait to tell him I was pregnant again.

But, would he be happy? I mean it was soon, it wasn't planned, but it was our baby, so it shouldn't matter, right.

He walked down the stairs and stopped, looked at me and smiled.

One smiled form him and I lost it and started crying.

"Bella, what's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I love you Jasper Whitlock!" I exclaimed as I kissed him with all the love I had.

"I love you too Isabella Whitlock. But, what brought this on?"

I had my legs wrapped around him and was kissing his neck.

"Jasper, you're going to be a dad, again. We're pregnant." I smiled.

His face dropped and I slid down his body.

"You aren't happy." I stated.

"No, honey, you just caught me off guard is all. he smiled a nervous smile.

"I'm going to do my laundry, you rest, I'll be right back." he picked up his bag and headed to the laundry room.

I laid on the couch watching T.V., Jasper came back a few minutes later, picking up my feet and sitting with me, rubbing my feet.

"What do you have planned today darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I need to go to the store. Edison will be back tomorrow and he and Edward will be staying for dinner and there's nothing in the house to eat." I replied.

Jasper crawled up my body, telling me he had everything he needed to survive in front of him.

We ended up having the most amazing sex we'd had in a long time, I went shopping and he stayed with the babies.

Edward and Edison got back late Sunday afternoon, Jasper got them from the airport.

Edison ran inside giving hugs, telling me he missed me and showing me all the things they'd brought back.

We ate a nice dinner before I drove Edward home and told him about being pregnant.

"I could tell." he smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"The last time you were pregnant, you simply glowed and this time, you're even more in love and glowing even brighter." he smiled, gave me a hug and told me he was happy for us.

The next couple of weeks passed the same as always, Jasper working and the hustle and bustle of Edison starting school.

I was out shopping and waiting in the check out line and flipping through a gossip magazine when I saw it.

A picture of Jasper, in California, drinking whiskey, really, there's no mistaking it the caption read

'**Music Executive Jasper Whitlock enjoys his whiskey and his women!'**

And then the second picture, Jasper kissing a woman in a hallway.

I felt sick, I had to get out of there.

I knew the manager, I saw him and told him I was feeling sick and told him to charge my groceries to my card and have them delivered.

I raced home and ran to my room, luckily Esme had the babies today and Edison was in school.

Alice was on a business trip and Rose had her own problems, so I called Edward. "Edward. I need you to come right away, please." I begged.

"Are you alright? The babies?" he asked frantically.

"Yes, but please, I need to talk, just use your key." I said exhausted into the phone.

I laid on my bed and cried, a few moments later I felt arms wrap around me and someone rocking me.

"Edward, Jasper was drinking again in California and- and, he was kissing another woman and-and, I'm pregnant." I sobbed into his chest.

"That fucker, I'm going to kill him." Edward mumbled.

"Edward, I want him out of here, please. It's in the fucking magazines." I was crying again.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. Do you need me to stay with you and the kids for a few days, make sure you're O.K.?" Edward asked.

"No. But if you could arrange for someone to get Edison to and from school and soccer practice the next couple of weeks, that'd be great." I smiled a small smile.

Edward nodded and continued stroking my hair until I fell asleep.

I awoke to loud voices downstairs.

I sat up in bed and looked at my clock, it was after midnight.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing Jasper? You promised no more drinking! Not only that but you weren't just kissing some random whore you actually FUCKED her!" that was Carlisle's voice.

I ran down the stairs, falling at the bottom two.

"Shit, Bella are you O.K." Jasper ran over to me.

"Get your fucking hands off me. Did I just hear Carlisle right? You fucked another woman? Why Jasper? Why? Was your family here not good enough for you?" I screamed as tears rolled down my face and I collapsed on the floor.

"Edward, carry her to the car, she needs to go to the hospital, I'm afraid she'll miscarry, with all this stress." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, I want Jasper and all his things out! I want a divorce drawn up tomorrow. He can have visitation at your home only and only if he's sober. I just want out Carlisle, I'm sorry. I still love you and Esme, but I can't do this anymore." I put my head on Edwards chest as he took me to the car. I chanced a peek at Jasper as Carlisle told him to pack his necessities, he could get the rest later, he look lost and lonely, well too bad, he did it to himself.

We arrived at the hospital and Carlisle's worst suspicions were confirmed I'd miscarried.

I guess I started spotting in the car, but I'd been cramping all day, I didn't tell them, because I was to weak to get out of bed.

I laid in bed and cried, Carlisle walked in and sat beside me. "Bells, I know it's been a rough day and I saw what the magazine said and I'm really sorry. I just want to let you know, Jasper is going to be staying in our guest house, I just wanted to let you know, so when you come over with the babies to visit. But, we'll make sure he stays away, I promise. He's our son and I don't condone what he did, but I need to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't slip into a drunken stupor." Carlisle gave me a weak smile.

I nodded in understanding and told him I was tired and needed sleep.

He turned off the light and walked out and I cried myself to sleep.

It had been two months and I was doing better.

The babies were walking and getting into everything.

I'd avoided Jasper, our divorce was proceeding without incident, he wanted to work things out, but I told him there was no way because he had lied about the drinking and the cheating.

I had help from all my family and friends and Edward was a life saver, he was always helping me out with Edison, he wasn't comfortable with the babies, which was fine, but he took Edison out a lot and they had a wonderful relationship now, Edison wouldn't even speak to Jasper and I told him that was his choice.

Emmett and Rose came over quite often, Rose waddling around, being bitchier than ever, Alice and Dmitri had their wedding coming up and I was actually looking forward to that, I was Alice maid of honor and Dmitri's cousin, Felix was his best man, we were all going to dinner tonight, so I could meet him and get to know him before all the events started.

Alice had dragged me to their house and gotten me ready in a green sweater dress and cream colored boots, leaving my hair down in soft waves and light natural make up.

Alice wore a simple black dress with black stilettos and her signature spiky hair.

As we came downstairs, the guys were waiting at the bottom for us and I saw a man almost as big as Emmett standing there in charcoal dress pants, black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress shoes and the entire outfit topped off with a vest, damn he looked good.

I had to divert my gaze before he noticed or Alice noticed.

"Felix, this is Bella, Bella this is Felix." Dmitri smiled and Felix took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all my tonight Bella." he smiled.

Alice and I both giggled at that and then were escorted to the car by the guys.

I made Alice sit with me in the back seat, I didn't want to be alone with a strange guy in the backseat of a car.

We arrived at the restaurant and were seated in a private corner, Felix pulling out my chair and being a gentleman.

We had a wonderful dinner, while we were waiting for our dessert, I heard a familiar laugh and looked up and turned pale, it was Jasper, his arm was around the waist of a blond and she looked pregnant, I excused myself to go to the bathroom, not realizing I'd have to go straight past them, I ran past and bumped right into him. "Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised as he retreated his arm quickly.

"I could ask you the same, but I think I already know." I lifted my chin and walked towards the bathroom.

When I came out I had to pass by their table and he grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, please. Can I explain?" he pleaded with his eyes.

Just then, Felix walks up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Is there something wrong here?"

Jasper removed his hand, and said"No, nothing." and I walked away with Felix.

"Are you O.K. Bella? Did that guy hurt you?" Felix asked.

"No, Felix. That was my soon to be ex-husband." I sighed.

"Oh, sorry." he mumbled.

"Hey, let's not let that get in the way of Alice's dinner tonight, deal?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

We came back to the table smiling and Alice looked at me with a question in her eyes and I just shook my head and smiled.

We finished up and left, deciding to go back to Alice and Dmitri's to play games and talk, instead of a club as planned.

We had a wonderful evening and Alice drove me home later, she questioned me about Felix.

"So? What did you think?" she giggled.

"Alice, you evil pixie! Setting me up on a DATE and I'm not even divorced yet!" I giggled back at her.

I told her Felix was nice and sweet, he wasn't scared off by my three children or Edward and mines relationship.

I hugged Alice goodnight and went inside with hope and happiness for a bright future and slept peacefully that night.

Never expecting a knock on my door at 7:30am or the fact that I opened my door smiling

A/N:

So?

Did you like?

I know it's kind of weird, but hopefully you enjoyed it.

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 12

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 12**

JPOV

I can't believe I ran into Bella tonight of all nights while I was out with one of the band managers that I was signing.

And who the hell was she with and why was Alice and Dmitri with her?

I would have to ask my parent when I got back home tonight.

As they were leaving, the big guy kept a protective arm, around Bella's waist, I didn't like that at all.

I finished up dinner and the deal as quickly and politely as possible and we went our separate ways.

I went home and talked to my parents, they told me who the guys was and that made me feel somewhat better, although Bella didn't need ANYMORE guys protecting her, she had Edward up her ass all the time.

I decided to quit thinking about it and go to bed and go talk to her in the morning.

BPOV

I awoke to a pounding on the door; I had slept really well, considering I saw Jasper with his pregnant floozy, Felix had been a gentleman and I had a great time with him.

I opened the door, not sure who to expect at such an early hour.

I actually had a smile on my face, until I saw Jasper standing there with coffee and bagels.

"Bella, please don't slam the door in my face, we really need to talk without interruptions." he sighed.

"Fine." I motioned him in, I guess he was right, we hadn't talked about anything, I'd lost the baby and I hadn't considered how any of this had affected him.

"Thank you. Shall we sit in the kitchen?" he asked.

"How about the patio? It's more comfortable out there." I gave a small smile, that's where we always did our talking before.

"Look, Bella, last night, is not what it seems. The woman I was with is NOT the woman I slept with. I swear. She is one of the managers of the bands I'm signing, I promise. The lady I slept with was a redhead anyways. I know it doesn't make it any better, but I would never do that to you Bella. I still love you with every fiber of my being… I don't want this divorce! I won't sign the papers. They will collect dust, I swear to God! You and our children, are my life. I know I screwed up and I am eternally sorry. I promised I wouldn't drink and we fought and you wouldn't talk to me and whiskey was shoved at me and I jump at it. I have a problem. I swear from now on, all bands will come to us. I'll pay for it, we can afford it, we'll put on a few big shows a year or something. But I won't leave again like that and I won't go into a bar alone and pissed off again." he smiled at me and I could see the love and honesty there, but he still did it and I was still hurt.

"Jasper, I love that you're taking responsibility for your actions, but I can't do this right now. I won't file the papers right now, but I need time. You still lied and cheated on me and our family and that won't ever go away. I might be able to forgive one day, but I'll never forget. Please just give me space right now. We're going to remain legally separated. You can come get your things whenever and see your children at your parents whenever, but that's it for now. I can't offer anything else." I squeezed his hand and headed inside and upstairs before I lost it.

"Bella!" he called out.

I stopped halfway up the stairs.

"We still didn't discuss what happened, the miscarriage." he ran his hand through his hair.

"Jasper there isn't anything to discuss. I was stress and I lost our child. End of story. I'm getting help, I suggest you do the same, if you're struggling with it. Although you only knew for a few minutes and didn't seem to care." I ran to my room and slammed the door, sliding to the floor and crying, pulling out my phone and calling Alice.

"Ali. I need you." I sobbed.

She hung up and came over immediately.

Jasper must of left because there was no screaming when she arrived, she ran into my room and crawled into bed with me.

"Bells, what's wrong?" she asked stroking my hair.

I filled her in on my conversation with Jasper and not filing the papers and the baby, she brought me a pill and some water and told me to sleep, she'd be here when I woke.

I fell asleep and slept peacefully.

I awoke to laughing and giggling downstairs, I looked at the clock and it said 11:30am, I hopped in the shower, I'd slept for over 24 hours.

I went downstairs and there sat Edward, Edison, Dmitri and Felix playing Wii rockband and Alice was in the kitchen making lunch.

I walked into the living room and the boys paused the game, Edison came running to me and hugging me, giving me a big kiss, Edward following suit with a kiss to the forehead, Dmitri with a big hug and lastly, Felix walked up and gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear "You're adorable when you sleep. I checked on you around midnight and you were snoring softly and had pouty lips, so kissable, it was hard to resist." he kissed my ear and chuckled before releasing me and walking over to the game. Edward cocked an eye to me and I waved my hand, knowing I was blushing. I walked to the kitchen to help Alice.

"So, how you feeling?" she smiled.

"Rested." I smiled back.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked.

"Oh, Felix, he said he saw me sleeping last night." I smiled.

"Yeah, he agreed to take midnight shift and sat with you." Alice smiled.

"Gee, thanks friend." I said sarcastically.

"You know he really likes you." she smiled.

"Ali, I'm still married. I can't date. You're going to be legally separated." she sighed "Not dead!" she smiled.

"I know. I just… Uugghhh, He is really hot!" I smiled.

"Who's hot?" Dmitri inquired walking into the kitchen.

"You. You're really hot! I told Alice she lucked out with you!" I smiled.

"Yeah, O.K. sure, Izzy!" he smiled at me.

"It wouldn't have to do with a certain giant sporting a woody all morning until your son and guardian protector showed up, right?" Dmitri said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Edward, he told Felix to stay away. You had enough drama. But clearly he didn't listen because he said something back there that got you going, that blush tells it all Izzy!" he smiled.

"Shut it, D!" I play snapped.

He chuckled and kissed Alice before leaving the kitchen again.

We had a great afternoon and to soon Edward left with Edison in tow, they were going clothes shopping tomorrow with Esme.

Jasper and Carlisle would have the twins and I would have one last day to relax before real life came crashing back.

I was cleaning the kitchen while the others watched sports.

I felt arms around my waist.

"Wow, this feels so good." Felix breathed into my neck.

"Felix, please." I tried to push him off.

He turned me around and looked down at me.

"Bella, tell me you don't feel anything and I'll leave you alone." he smiled.

"Felix. I do feel something, but I don't know what. My husband just cheated on me and I lost my baby, my feelings are all over the place, I'm a mess. I wouldn't mind exploring this, but it will have to be slow." I sighed and put my head down.

"Bella, that's fine, as long as I know you want to try. I'm good. I won't hurt you. Promise." he lifted my chin and kissed me. It was a soft sensual kiss.

A throat cleared and I jumped, it was Dmitri.

"Sorry, we've got to go, tux fitting early in the morning. Alice is kicking us out." he smiled.

"Bella, dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be perfect, my last free night for two weeks." I smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 5pm. Dress sexy." he smiled.

I nodded and Alice was beside me bouncing, hugging Dmitri.

"Don't worry, she will be dressed, very sexy Felix, I'll see to it." she smiled.

Felix shook his head and Dmitri smirked patting his back and said, "You're in so much trouble."

"No shit." Felix mumbled as they got into Dmitri's Hummer.

Alice shut the door and let out a loud squeal.

"We've got to go shopping. This calls for NEW sexy, Felix sexy, NOT Jasper sexy!" she smiled.

We grabbed out things and left for the hated mall and wondering what the hell I'd gotten myself into.

A/N:

Sorry the update was late…

I tried for earlier in the week, but my mom was put into the hospital…

So I've been busy doing that…

I hope you enjoy!

Don't hate, the story is FAR from over!

READ AND REIVEW!

I LOVED all of your reviews from last chapter, but only ONE caught that the lady at the restaurant wasn't the same one he screwed at the club!

Way to go **mhawkins9802 **!

Thanks again for the fantastic reviews!

Ya'll rocked!


	12. Chapter 13

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 13**

BPOV

Alice and I went shopping all afternoon.

She dragged me to several shops and found a sexy purple wrap around dress for me with black heels.

When we arrived home, we ordered pizza and talked, watched a few movies and around 8pm, she hugged me goodnight, saying she missed Dmitri too much.

I rolled my eyes at her and she promised to be over at 2 tomorrow to help me get ready.

After she left, I did some light house work and then went upstairs for a long hot bubble bath. While the tub was filling my phone rang 'Edward', perfect, I grabbed the phone, if not he'd be here in a flash worrying about me.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't want you going out with this Felix guy. You need to just be by yourself and regroup." he said.

"While I appreciate your worry Edward, it's just dinner, nothing more. We're in Alice and Dmitri's wedding together and just getting to know one another, that's all." I snapped.

"Bella. I'm only looking out for you. You are my sister in law and the mother of my son!" he raised his voice.

"Oh, so NOW it's convenient for me to be 'THE MOTHER OF YOUR SON!" I yelled back.

"Look Bella, I don't want to argue about this. I'm just worried about you. You haven't really grieved and I know you're running on like zero rest, I see it in your eyes. The only sleep you had in days is from when Alice gave you that sleeping pill the other night." he sighed.

"Edward, I appreciate all of this really. I'm fine." I said.

"Fine, but I will be calling at midnight to see where you're at and if you don't answer I will come looking for you. I swear! Edison wants to stay with my parents tomorrow night, is that O.K.? He misses Tana and Cale and he even wants to talk to Jasper." Edward said warily.

"Yeah, that's fine as long as Esme doesn't mind." I asked.

"Nope, she was overjoyed!" Edward laughed.

"O.K. Well I've got a bubble bath waiting on me and I'm even taking my sleeping pill AFTER my bath." I giggled.

"Good." Edward smiled into the phone.

"Night Edward." I said and hung up.

I soaked until the water became chilled, dried off and took my pill, not wanting to sleep upstairs in an empty house, I padded downstairs to the couch and turned on the T.V., falling into a blissful sleep.

EPOV

I was waiting outside of Bella's on my motorcycle.

I had talked to Jasper and he'd had a friend run some information on this Felix guy.

He was from Chicago and had his hand in a bunch of different business ventures, which Jasper was sure meant something dirty, but his friend was still working on it, so he asked if I'd follow Bella on her date tonight and since it was a nice night, my motorcycle would be perfect and easy to follow them on.

I watched Alice arrive and leave and at 5 Felix arrived.

Bella answered the door, but didn't invite him in, she was ready to go and she looked HOT! I snapped a picture on my phone and sent it to Jasper

'**Since when does Bella dress like this and wear RED?'**

I watch him wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her, I wanted to punch him, but luckily, she pushed him away, he smiled tightly, though I could tell Bella didn't notice.

My phone buzzed. 'Jasper'

'**WTF? She never wears shit like that! I'll fucking KILL Alice if he lays a hand on MY WIFE!'**

Shit, he was pissed.

I let them pull out and get a good head start.

Good thing Bella didn't know I had this, so she wouldn't suspect anything.

I followed them to dinner, they went to some fancy French restaurant and then after to some club, that was perfect, I could blend in there.

I watched for a while from the bar and they were out there dancing.

I watched until he basically tried to have sex with her, he was trying to feel her up on the dance floor and she was pushing him away, then he stopped, went to get drinks and 20 minutes later they were dancing again, this time she could barely stand, that fucker had put something in her drink, he was once again all over her.

I text Emmett to let him know what was going down and I might need his assistance to bail me out, luckily, I had pictures on my phone of the asshole feeling her up and such most of the night. I marched over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Edward, what's up dude!" he smiled.

"Hey, uh, Felix. Yeah, um you need to let me take Bella home, she doesn't look to good, I'm a doctor and as her personal doctor, I think she needs to go." I smiled, hoping I could do this without violence.

"No can do Eddie Boy! She's my date and she's my prize to unwrap at the end of the night. You had your shot and blew it!" he smiled.

"No, see that's where you got it wrong, she's my brother's WIFE and she IS coming with ME NOW!" I was in his face, grabbing Bella's arm, she looked at me with a confused expression.

"Edward? Where am I?" she asked.

"Bells, you're in a club with Felix. He put something in your drink, I'm trying to take you home." I smiled at her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Bella, you're with ME tonight, you promised yourself TO ME!" Felix roared.

Bella looked like a deer in headlights.

I went to pull her the rest of the way away and he yanked her back, making her look like a rag doll, falling to the floor, several girls helped her up and I yelled for them to take her to the bar and get her water, they nodded and while I watched them take her to safety, he landed a sucker punch to my face.

I came back fast though.

Emmett and I did Marshal Arts training 4 days a week, 2 hours a day and had recently started with Edison as well, so I was pretty advanced.

I punched back several times in fast succession.

The bouncers finally came and I told them what had happened, they found stuff in his pockets and called the police, I also told them who he drugged and they were all in shock, everyone knew of 'Chief Charlie Swan of Forks', even here in Seattle, he volunteered so much time and forces whenever needed and had people waiting to get into his little sleepy town sheriff department.

I saw Emmett approaching and told the bouncers he was with me, he carried Bella for me and put her in his car and threw me the keys, I gave him the keys to my Ducati and he said he'd meet me at the ER, I called Jasper on the way, he was worried as hell, he also said dad was working and yelled for mom to give him a call that Bella was coming in.

Jasper said he'd meet me there.

I caked Alice on the way there and she already knew, she was in tears, her and Dmitri had a huge fight over it, saying he went to bail out Felix and she was pissed, knowing Felix would jump bail, I told her that with the cops knowing she's a police man's daughter, especially the great Charlie Swan, he won't get bail tonight and to not blame herself, she was going to the house to sit with mom.

We arrived at the hospital and Jasper was already there, he must have grown wings, he was pulling Bella out and cradling her before I could protest.

They got her stomach pumped and I.V.'s pumping, Jasper wouldn't leave her side.

I told him I had to go, I had a shift in a few hours and Emmett had to work tomorrow as well. He waved us off and sat in a chair holding her hand and stroking her hair, crying.

A/N:

I hope this wasn't too long in between…

RL still sucks here, but it's getting better…

Just a quick SHOUT OUT to 2 stories I'm reading…

**What was she Doing? (6036022)**

Good story, short chapters if you're looking for a quick read.

It's Paul and Bella… Give it a chance…

**Paper Cut Outs (5993984)**

Good story, SEXY tattoo Edward, SHY Bella…

Need I say more?

It's really quite endearing…

Thanks for reading!

READ AND REVIEW!

I don't own Twilight S.M. does, I just like to rewrite them for your pleasure!


	13. Chapter 14

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 14**

BPOV

I awoke to a heavy sensation on my arm and couldn't move it, I groaned in protest.

"Bella?" I heard the voice I missed and hated at the same time.

"Jasper, wh-what? Are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"They called me last night when you were brought in, I'm still your husband, your emergency contact, you know." he smiled that dangerous smile at me and I blushed a little.

"Oh, yeah, um did they tell you what happened?" I asked turning my head, not looking at him.

He turned it back, looking me in the eyes, "Yes, Bella, they told me what that creep did to you and let me tell you, if he weren't in jail, I think they'd have to go through your dad first, then me, then all the others, because that fucker would be dead! They did blood test and found Rohypnol, the date rape drug in your system, in VERY high doses, like double the amount, you could have DIED from so much! They're doing a background search on him and Alice is furious with Dmitri as well, they've been fighting all day and night over this, he's siding with Felix." Jasper sighed.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to Edward. He tried to warn me and I didn't listen, I wanted to have fun and just get away from everything and this is what happens, I'm so sorry." I grabbed onto Jasper and started crying. He leaned into me and cried as well.

"Bella, I want to come home. I want to work this out. I want us to work out. I want my babies, I want Edison and most of all I want my beautiful and loving wife. I will hire more help for the studio, I'll work more from home. Anything, anything at all to make this work, please, please, darlin'." he begged as he held me close.

"Yes, Jasper. I want this to work too. But we need couple counseling. We need to go together and separate. We need to be a team. I can't do this alone! And I think you need to stay with your parents for a little while longer, I don't want to confuse the children. Let's get some counseling and see how it goes before you move back in. Is that O.K?" I asked.

"Darlin' if it means having you back in my life I will do whatever it takes." Jasper kissed my forehead and smiled.

JPOV

I can't believe that Bella and I had been going to counseling for six weeks now and things were progressing nicely, we were talking about me moving back in even and I couldn't wait, the children were happy, even Edison and Edward were happy.

Edison had started to call me dad again and I loved it, he was hugging me and telling me he loved me, he went to a few sessions with me and we got to the root of his problems, he just thought he was going to be left behind, even though Edward had stepped up, I'd walked away or so he thought and he felt betrayed, I told him I loved him like my own and I'd always be there for him, no matter what, that sealed the deal with him and he, Edward and I took a bonding weekend camping trip, it was great, we all took our guitars and bikes and hiking equipment and had a great time, I even wrote a song for Bella while I was out there, I was going to record it when I got home and release it, I'd been working on a solo album while I was with my parents. I wasn't going to tour, I was going to release it and any money raised was going to AA… I'd already decided that, I told Edward and Edison about it on our camping trip and they loved the idea and thought I should do a surprise show to raise more money at a local coffee shop or something, I told them that was a great idea and I'd talk it over with Bella, because that's what we were going to do from now on.

Edward made the whipping noise and Edison giggled at him. "At least I've got someone to keep me whipped" I smiled.

"Touché" Edward laughed.

We had a great weekend and vowed to do this often, it was a great bonding experience.

Edison suggested we bring his Uncle James and cousin Steven next time as well and maybe Emmett, but not Cale, because he was to little yet.

When we arrived home Bella had Cale and Montana in their playpens happily playing while she typed away on her laptop.

"Hey darlin' whatcha doin'?" I kissed her neck.

"Oh, working on a story that popped in my head this weekend and I haven't been able to stop." she smiled.

"Well, I'll take the kids for a while if you want and you can work in quiet." I suggested to her.

"Actually, your mom is coming to get them and Edison for the night and we've got a date. So you Mr. Man, need to go get a shower and dressed and I'll see you in a few. Edison, go get your bags and the babies stuff, it's all packed and ready to go too.

"O.K. mom, no problem." Edison smiled and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Take care and Edison, we've got your big test to study for next week, so I'll pick you up after school Monday and Tuesday, got it?" Edward smiled and hugged him before going.

"Got it!" he hugged him back and ran upstairs.

"Edward, thanks for everything. This is the happiest he's been in forever." Bella smiled at Edward and gave him a hug.

"No problem. You two enjoy your night out and stay out of trouble." he laughed and walked out the door as Esme walked in hugging and kissing Edward goodbye.

"Jasper! Why aren't you dressed!" my mom shouted.

"Going now!" I yelled over my shoulder while running up the stairs.

I passed Edison and gave him a hug and kiss and told him to help his grandmother with the babies, he laughed and told me he never had a chance once grandpa got home and sprinted down the stairs.

I was half way through my shower when I felt tiny arms wrap around my waist.

Bella and I hadn't been intimate since all this started and I craved her so bad, but I was waiting for her to make the move.

"Bella, I want you so badly darlin'." I growled.

"Jasper, you're all I've ever wanted. Make love to me." she asked so softly.

I washed off my soap and toweled us off and carried her to bed, where I worshiped her all night.

"Bells, didn't we have dinner plans?" I asked.

"No, I just told Esme that, so she wouldn't try and make elaborate plans for us. I just wanted a nice quiet night at home with you and hopefully this." she smiled.

"Wanna order pizza?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Sounds good and we can snuggle by the fire." she smiled.

We had a wonderful night, fed each other pizza and made love over and over by the fire.

I was so happy to have my wife and family back, I was not going to screw it up this time.

I swore to myself and everyone who would listen that they were the most important things in my life and I spent the entire next week interviewing people to run the company on a daily basis, I would still make final decisions from home, but not in the office.

I finally found a gentleman by the name of Marcus.

He was quite and reserved, but knew his business and had no family, his wife had passed away and his daughter was a lawyer, fresh out of law school, he was bringing her with him on our lunch meeting, so I was bringing Bella.

We made our way to the Italian restaurant that Bella loved so much and met Marcus and his daughter that he introduced as Bree, she was beautiful and Bella looked at me and smiled a devious smile, that I didn't quite get.

We had a wonderful lunch, Bree looked over her dads contract and approved of everything, saying I was very generous and we explained that I really needed to be home and with my family so I needed someone I could trust in the office so I figured if I paid generously, that I'd get someone trustworthy.

Bree and Bella hit it off and her and Marcus were coming over for a cookout this Sunday.

Bella had made plans to go shopping with Bree on Saturday afternoon.

By the time Bella got home, she had the entire scoop on Bree.

She was Marcus' only child; she was unable to have children due to endometriosis, she loved kids and wouldn't mind adopting or marrying someone with a child already.

I saw were her thoughts were going already 'Edward'.

So this was a set up for Edward.

We had everything set up for the BBQ.

Edward was over early as always, helping set up, he and Edison were getting the pool and coolers ready, I was setting up the chairs and Bella was in the kitchen.

Mom had the babies and her and dad would bring them over, well, they weren't babies anymore, they'd turned a year and were walking and saying little words, Edward would go around them a little, Cale more than Montana.

She was still so tiny. Cale, was rough, he wanted Edison all the time, especially when Steven and Bryce were around, Montana, she just wanted me or Bella, she was very shy, just like Bella.

People started arriving and I was soon manning the grill as Bella was greeting the guests.

Finally Bree and Marcus arrived.

Bella introduced them to everyone, well, except Edward; she had conveniently sent him to the store with Edison so they'd meet separately.

My wife was so sneaky, she was around Alice WAY to much.

I saw her smile and pull Bree towards the house, meaning Edward and Edison were back.

BPOV

I had been waiting all week for this, I was feeling like Alice right now.

I couldn't wait for these two to meet.

They had so much in common, that I knew they'd hit it off and they'd be a couple before long.

"Bree, some help me in the kitchen for a second, please." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Sure Bella." she smiled.

We walked in as Edward and Edison walked in.

"Oh, hey guys!" I smiled.

"Bells, hey!" Edward smiled and hugged me.

"Mom!" Edison smiled and kissed my cheek, since he was now as tall as me.

"Oh, Edward and Edison, this is Bree. Marcus' daughter. She's a lawyer and _NEW_ to the area." I smiled at Edward and he quirked his eyebrow at me and I did the same to him.

Edward smiled and kissed Bree's hand.

Edison smiled and said "This is my dad and she's my mom, but they're not married, it's really crazy complicated. Maybe you could date my dad if you're single. You're really pretty and he could explain it to you. It's kinda funny and he was a jerk at one time, but my mom, she kicked his ass and now he's not."

"Edison!" Edward and I both snapped and Edward led him outside by his neck, fully embarrassed.

"WOW!" Bree smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, my child doesn't have a filter some days." I smiled.

"Well that, but I was talking about Edward. He's really hot!" she smiled.

"Oh, yeah. That he is and he's really a sweet guy, now that he's grown up and his head is out of his ass." I smiled.

"Long story?" she asked.

"Yeah, kinda." I smiled back.

"I'll tell you, if you'll have dinner with me." Edward walked back in and had his hands on my shoulders.

"Sure, when?" Bree smiled and looked at me.

"Friday night? I work a 72 hour shift and then I usually sleep 24, so I'll be good for Friday and I have Edison this weekend." he smiled.

"Edward. I'm sure he would understand if you changed plans." I smiled up at him.

"No, I'm not letting him down now. Besides, it's dirt bike weekend." he smiled.

"Lalalala, I can't hear you." I walked away, he know I couldn't stand that and didn't want to know when they went to do it.

I walked back outside to see Marcus and Jasper huddled in the corner, talking business no less, shook my head and walked over to Esme, telling her Edward had a date, she hugged me and thanked me.

We all enjoyed the BBQ and couldn't wait to hear about the results of the date.

Knowing I'd be the first on Saturday morning.

A/N:

Sorry ladies…

I know it was suppose to be up this weekend…

I just couldn't get it out…

I was in a funk…

Forgive me…

I hope this makes up for it!

The next chapter is skipping ahead a few!

Sorry, but it has to for progression!

Thanks for all the great reviews!

LOVE YA!

READ AND REVIEW!

**I OWN NOTHING**


	14. Chapter 15

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 15**

BPOV

I can't believe it's been 2 years and Edward and Bree are getting married today.

I guess you can tell how the date turned out.

Edison and her get along very well and all of us have a wonderful relationship.

Marcus even likes being called grandpa by all of our children and has Montana wrapped around his little finger.

Jasper and I also found out that we're expecting again, I'm six weeks pregnant.

We'd been trying forever and almost gave up, but I told him if we weren't pregnant by the time the twins turned 3 we would stop and surprisingly we just found out a week before the wedding, when I passed out, from 'spring cleaning' or so we thought.

We were going to let this one be a total surprise unless something went wrong and everyone was very happy about that.

Edison had his first girlfriend now and she was at the wedding today, she'd be sitting with me, since he was going to be Edward's best man.

She was adorable. Her name is Lyla and she's also 12, a week younger than Edison, she has long black hair to her waist and she's very petite. Her father is a doctor with Edward and that's how they met at a luncheon.

Bree was beautiful in her simple Vera Wang silk gown, her hair piled in a loose bun with strands surrounding her face and soft make up, Marcus walked her down the aisle so proudly, as he should, he'd become a part of our family as well, Jasper even gave him a 30% stake in the company he'd done so well over the past year and a half that he'd really dug in and got to know the clients.

Business had tripled and everyone wanted Jasper's company to represent them.

We were truly blessed this time around.

And the few times that Jasper DID have to go away on business, Marcus was always with him and he behaved himself.

The wedding was beautiful as was the reception, we wished them well, they were going to Spain for three weeks.

Edison was pouting, he hadn't been away from Edward since they'd been reunited.

Jasper stepped in "Edison, how about you and I going to a Dude Ranch for a week. We'll kick back and be real cowboys, just you and me, what do you say?" Jasper asked.

Edison's face brightened "Really dad? Can we? Like Out in Texas, a REAL cowboy?" Edsion beamed.

"If that's what you want. That's what we'll do." Jasper smiled.

"Alright! You're the best dad ever!" he smiled and hugged him tightly.

The pride in Jasper's face showing.

"This is alright with you Bella, isn't it?" he asked with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, of course. Everything will be fine. You boys will have a great time and Cale and Montana and I will hang back here and relax, we've got your mom and everyone, you boys go have fun.

I smiled and I was happy he'd gotten Edison's mind off Edward.

Because as much as Edward loved spending time with Edison, I saw him spending a little less because he had Bree now, but not anything bad, just instead of spending the entire weekend with him, he chooses a day or a few hours, depending on when he works.

Jasper has been great though, they've been getting closer again and actually play a lot of music in the studio.

Jasper and Edison found a Dude Ranch in Dallas, Texas, but it was a 9 day program, I told them to enjoy themselves and for Jasper to relax, we'd be fine here.

We kissed them goodbye as the car drove them to the airport.

I played with Montana and Cale the rest of the day and then fixed dinner and called it an early night, all of us snuggling in Jasper and my bed.

We awoke to the phone ringing off the hook the next morning, I scrambled to get it, "It's about time Isabella!" Rose snapped.

"What the hell Rose. The babies and I were sleeping." I mumbled.

"Yes, I realize that! Get up and meet me for breakfast in 20 with the babies at our favorite café." she giggled and then hung up.

I groaned, rolled over and looked at the twins, eyes wide open staring at me.

"Mommy, I hugwy." Cale said.

"I know little guy. Were going to breakfast with Aunt Rose." I smiled.

Montana jumped up and ran into her room. I hear her squealing from down the hall.

"Pwease, pink, pwetty pwease, mommy!" she squealed.

I walked into the closet to see what she was pointing at and it was a dress Rose had bought her, totally not appropriate for today and I told her as such, so the tantrum came and Cale tried to calm her, but gave me an evil eye.

"She said Pwease mommy!" Cale yelled.

"O.K. FINE! Let's just get you two cleaned up and dressed before I have to as well." I sighed.

I dressed her in her dress and while sandals, pulled her hair into to French braids on each side and she was ready on the couch watch princess cartoons.

Cale wanted to look nice too. I took out his khaki pants and blue polo with pink stripes and his blue Converse, ran my fingers though his curls and he sat on my bed watching Sponge Bob.

I'd taken a shower the night before, so I wasn't too bad, I ran a brush through my hair and put it in a loose bun, since the kids looked nice, I had to try as well.

I threw on a khaki skirt and pink silk top with sandals.

We were on our way, I phoned Rose from our spot at the light, letting her know we were 5 minutes away, I sat my phone down and started through the intersection when a huge truck slammed into the side of my SUV and everything went black.

A/N:

I know this is short, but it had to end here…

Enjoy and I'll update soon!

READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 16

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

I was in a deep sleep and awoke with a start, screaming!

The twins were at my side.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up." they shouted.

I sat up and clutched them to my chest, I was sobbing and my phone was ringing off the damn hook.

"Hello." I answered in a shaky breath.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"I just had a horrible nightmare." I cried into the phone.

"Well, get the kids dressed and mee." She was talking and I stopped her mid sentence.

"No Rose, you pick up breakfast and meet us here, please. I don't think I can drive." I said shakily still.

"Bells, are you O.K.?" she asked.

"No, I'll tell you when you get here." I sighed and she said she'd see us in a few.

I hugged the twins again and got them up and dressed and I dressed in simple yoga pants and a tank top and pulled my hair into a ponytail, it's the fifth time I'd had that dream and I hadn't told anyone about it, but it was getting to the point where I was afraid to drive.

I was going to talk to Rose about it today and see what she thought, it might just be some weird pregnancy thing.

Rose arrived and we went to the back porch to eat breakfast.

The kids ate their giant blueberry muffins and drank their orange juice and than ran off to play while I filled Rose in.

She gasped at what I had told her and could understand why I didn't want to drive this morning of all mornings.

She told me to talk to my doctor about it at my next appointment, it could just be anxiety.

I agreed and we finished our morning with less serious conversation.

Jasper and Edison were coming home today and I was excited as well as the twins, Montana missed her daddy very much.

She was his princess and never did any wrong.

Cale on the other hand was indifferent, he just wanted Edison to be home, he wanted to 'wesle' with his big brother.

I laughed when he said that.

I had the twins on the couch waiting for their father and brother, we heard the car pulling up and they started jumping on the couch.

I turned around and shot them a look and they both sat down like angels.

The door opened and before they could set their bags down, they were both tackled and on the floor, Montana giving Jasper kisses and Cale trying to pin Edison down, it was funny and sweet at the same time.

Jasper stood up with Montana in his arms and walked over to me, grabbing me and kissing me deeply.

"I missed you darlin'." he smiled at me.

"I missed you too." I snuggled into his side.

"Hey, Cale, does daddy get some lovin' too?" he asked.

"No. Not 'til I beat Edi." he smiled.

"Hey! I told you not to call me that." And Edison play body slammed him.

Edison got up and stormed off into the kitchen and I shook my head at Edison.

"WHat? I didn't do anything." he huffed.

"You know he likes calling you that." I smiled.

"Ughh, I know!" he sighed.

"I'll take care of it." Jasper grinned and walked to the kitchen five seconds later there are squeals and giggles coming out and Jasper is walking out with Cale slung over his back like a sack of potatoes.

Edison tells me he's taking his stuff upstairs and calling his girlfriend and wants to know if we'll take them to the movies if she can go.

I tell him yes, if she's allowed.

Jasper and I play with the twins for a while and enjoy being with each other, until it's time for the twins naptime.

"Jasper, I'm going to nap as well, I've gotten use to it." I smiled.

"Would you like some company?" he smiled.

I nodded and we headed upstairs with the twins in tow.

Jasper tucked them in while I checked on Edison.

He said tonight was a go, we needed to pick her up around 7:00pm.

I let him know we were all napping and we'd wake up around 5 to get ready.

He nodded and said he was going to rest as well, the Dude Ranch was hard work.

I heard Jasper laugh at that comment.

Jasper and I snuggled and talked I told him about the dreams I'd been having and how I hadn't driven at all since they'd been gone and that I had an appointment with my doctor next week about it, Rose saying it was possible anxiety.

Jasper rubbed my stomach and kissed it and told me everything was going to be O.K. and with him there at that moment, holding me and talking to me, I knew in my heart he was right, we were going to be O.K. and everything was going to be alright, it must have been like separation anxiety from him, because of everything that's happened.

The next few months flew by without incident, everyone was right, it was anxiety, I was fine once Jasper was back.

The baby was healthy as was I, so we opted out of finding the sex, we were going to be surprised, so we did the nursery in a jungle theme and had two names picked out, one for a boy and one for a girl.

We were excited to know everything was going as planned.

Edison had started back to school and Edward and Bree had taken to working their schedules pretty much together, so they could be with him together one night a week and then spend time together on the weekends and once a month Edward and Edison had a day totally to themselves, which Edison loved.

Edison had joined the basketball team this year and was loving it, Jasper helped out at the school as much as possible, Marcus ran much of the recording studio still, so we didn't have that worry.

We just mainly had the twins and the little one that was on the way and kicking my ass.

I was so tired all the time and always hungry.

Jasper was forever grilling out and making BBQ for me, as that's what this little one seemed to crave, along with it's daddy's coleslaw, I couldn't get enough.

They of course always laugh because we were having cookouts every weekend.

I told them we weren't having a traditional Thanksgiving this year, we were having a cookout and they thought I was crazy.

First, because it was cold as hell already and second because Emmett was complaining about not having turkey.

Jasper told him to relax, he'd deep fry a turkey for him and he'd love it, no arguing…

I was pregnant so I got what I wanted, that's what Jasper told him as well.

Esme and I went shopping for the cookout and got strange looks, buying ribs, and hotdogs, hamburger and all the fixings for a BBQ, when we got to the register, the cashier looked at me and smiled, one because I was as large as a house, yes there was only one in there this time, but I'd gained almost 40 pounds, Carlisle had gotten on to be about my eating habits of BBQ and Jasper about all the cooking he did for me, but also for all the spoiling that Jasper did, he was always carrying me up the stairs and doing everything for me, so I didn't get a lot of exercise, but I was happy and knew I'd lose it once the baby came and Jasper and I were still sexually active, so that was all that really mattered to me, he saw me as attractive and I couldn't have been happier when he told me.

We got home and unloaded everything, Thanksgiving was in two days, Esme put everything away while I took a nap, I was always tired.

I awoke a little while later to my husbands sweet kisses and the wonderful smells of my mother in laws spaghetti.

Jasper picked me up and carried me to the table against my protests, everyone was laughing as he sat me down.

"Jasper you spoil her so much." Rose laughed.

"Spoil? I call it making me feel like an invalid." I tried to sound mad.

"Darlin' you know you love it." Jasper kissed my head as he sat down.

"I do babe, I do." And we all sat down to eat, talking about Thanksgiving plans.

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed her "Dream Sequence"

I was glad you liked the cliffe and I got called EVIL soooo many times…

I was so happy to know that I was tricking you all…

:0)

Also, I need you to go to my home page and VOTE!

BOY/GIRL and the name for whichever….

For Bella and Jasper…

Please VOTE NOW~!

I want to write the next chapter tomorrow and Monday…

So I need you to VOTE A.S.A.P!

HURRY!

READ AND REVIEW!

Love Ya!


	16. Chapter 17

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 17**

JPOV

Thanksgiving was finally here.

We were having a big family BBQ, because that's what Bella wanted and everyone knows, what Bella wants, Bella gets.

I got up and showered and headed downstairs to start breakfast for my wife and kids, before I started on my special sauce for the ribs and steaks.

I was putting breakfast on the table when Edison came down with Montana in his arms (she was beyond spoiled as well) and Cale following behind.

Edison said Bella was still asleep, so I made her plate and asked Edison to take care of the little ones.

I walked into the room and she was snuggled into our bed, I sat the tray on our dresser and climbed in next to her.

She was sleeping on her back because of the baby, I pulled up her tank and placed kisses all over her belly "Hey squirt, I can't wait to meet you! I just made you some yummy breakfast. There's some French toast, eggs, sausage and bacon, fruit and o.j., just waiting for mommy to gobble up and make you strong." I kissed the belly again and a rapid succession of kicks came and Bella bolted up in bed panting and screaming.

"Shh, it's O.K. I was just talking to squirt and it started kicking at the mention of food." I laughed.

She shot me a dirty look and asked where this so called food was at.

I leaned in to kiss her and then hopped off the bed and grabbed the tray, telling her she could eat if I fed her.

She agreed.

We ended up making love after breakfast, it wasn't the easiest, but Bella was always horny, so I was NOT denying her anything.

After, she got up and showered and I went to start on the sauces.

I was happy to see Edison had dressed the twins in their outfits Esme had bought for them.

Since it was a casual Thanksgiving, Esme insisted everyone wear comfortable clothes and that made Bella feel better as well, since she insisted she looked like a beached whale and I insisted she looked beautiful.

Esme had bought the twins cute track suits, since they'd be playing outside and most likely that's what Bella would be wearing as well.

I had on my trusty jeans, plain black t-shirt and black boots.

Bella came down and looked adorable. She had on a black and silver track suit and her fuzzy house slippers.

"Jasper, my feet are swollen and won't go into my other shoes." she whined.

I pulled her onto the couch with me.

"Darlin' you look beautiful just the way you are. Everyone understands." I smiled and massaged her feet, Edison emerged with the twins.

"Edward just called, he and Bree will be here in about 20 minutes and Marcus will be with them." he smiled.

"Thanks Edison. You can leave the twins here, just pop in Monster's, Inc. and we'll be fine." I smiled.

Edison did and then disappeared upstairs.

I went back to the kitchen to start on the rest of the stuff, about 20 minutes later Edward's voice is heard throughout the house and Cale goes running to Bree.

"Bree! Come on, it's the bestest part, George, is getting shaveded, cause a baby put a sock on him and now he's connamanted." He yells bouncing as Edward laughs and he and Marcus join me in the kitchen.

BPOV

Everyone finally arrived, Bree and I were watching cartoons with the twins, the men were working on the meat.

Cale had become fascinated with Bree and vice versa, she listened on as he explained everything about the cartoon we were watching, it was quite hilarious.

Montana however, was very quiet and shy like me and stayed snuggled into my side all day long. She found it fascinating, every time squirt (that's what we called the baby since we didn't want to know the sex of it, well… Jasper started it and it's stuck.) kicked, which was quite often today and I was feeling miserable, but put on a game face.

Esme, Alice and Rose walked in with Carlisle following to check on me.

"Hey Bella, how's squirt doing today?" he asked placing his hand on my stomach.

"Very active." I grimaced as the baby kicked again.

"Ladies, do you mind taking the little ones outside so I can talk to Bella in private?" Carlisle asked.

They took the kids and walked to the back yard and Carlisle sat beside me.

"Bella? Don't play coy with me, I can tell your in pain, how long?" he asked.

"All day. I didn't sleep well last night and I feel like my back is going to break or snap in two." I grimaced through another kick.

"Bella, I think you're in labor, granted, very early and you're only having mild contractions, so you need to take it easy today, do you understand?" Carlisle demanded.

"I do." I smiled.

"Alright, now do I need to get Jasper or can you walk with me the few feet to the backyard?" Carlisle smiled.

I stood up and was going to walk, when Jasper came in. "Alice told me you'd need my help." he scooped me up and carried me outside.

I noticed the tables were all set and smiled.

"Edison helped me earlier while you were dozing on and off and he and Emmett are going to eat with the kids." he smiled.

We sat down and ate, enjoying the slight chill of the day, it was nice though with the patio heaters, we weren't freezing.

As we were eating dessert, I calmly smiled and looked at Carlisle and Jasper, my water had broke.

"I think we're about to have a baby." and then looked at everyone else.

Emmett grumbled about not being able to finish dessert, but Rose said it was fine, they'd stay with the twins and bring them up later, that made Emmett happy and earned him a slap in the head.

Jasper shot out of his chair and upstairs, grabbing my bag, I'd had packed for over a month and back downstairs, Edward had me in the car already, Carlisle was driving and everyone else would follow.

Carlisle called the hospital and told them to have a room ready for us as well.

When we arrived, there was a wheelchair waiting for me at the entrance, which I was thankful for, that way Jasper wouldn't want t carry me.

They got us to our room and got me changed, my doctor arrived and checked me out, you're going to be in for a long night, your water broke, but you haven't dilated or effaced, so it'll be a wait." she smiled and said she'd be back.

We all settled in and Esme called Rose and Emmett to let them know what was going on.

Edward, Bree and Marcus left, they all had work in the morning, I knew I'd see Edward in a few hours.

I finally fell into a peaceful sleep, while Carlisle had gotten everyone else to go home and rest and to come back in the morning and if anything changed, he'd call, so I felt relaxed to sleep with everyone gone, but my Jasper. He laid beside me and sang me to sleep.

I woke up a few hours later screaming and scary the shit out of Jasper.

He pushed the call button for the nurse, but it hadn't been necessary, due to Carlisle sleeping on a cot in the corner, that neither of us noticed.

"Man Bella, you've got a set of lungs on you." he chuckled.

"Carlisle, it hurts." I cried.

"O.K. Bella, I'm going to call your doctor to come take a look." he rubbed his face as he pulled out his phone.

Just as he dialed the number, I let out another scream.

"I don't think squirt is going to wait any longer, Carlisle, call every Jasper, we need to go, NOW!" I screamed.

Carlisle spoke quickly into the phone, as Jasper called Alice and told her to call everyone else and get here quickly, I was having the baby.

Jasper sat on the bed with me and crawled behind me to support my back and massage it, since I was having back labor so bad.

My head lulled against his shoulder and her kissed my neck, trying to keep me relaxed.

"Bella, your doctor is on the way, but I'm going to have to look and see how far along you are, is that O.K.?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course. You've done this before Carlisle." I sighed.

"I know Bella, I just like to make sure." he chuckled.

I shook my head in frustration and told him to do whatever he needed to do.

Esme was the first one there with Alice, they came rushing in.

"Dad, what can we do to help?" Alice asked panicked.

"Just make sure she's comfortable." he said.

"Bella, you're fully effaced and 8 cm, so anytime no sweetie." he smiled.

I just laid back and relaxed into Jasper's relaxing massage. Esme had my right arm and Alice had my left, they were all massaging me, I felt like a pile of goo.

Soon, Edward came in.

"Bella, you've got your own harem today, huh?" he smiled.

"Shut it Edward!" I groaned.

"Eddie, leave her be, we've got to keep her relaxed." Jasper smirked.

Knowing Edward wouldn't start anything, knowing I needed to stay relaxed.

"I just wanted to let you know I brought Edison in with me this morning, he's in my office, do you want me to get him?" he asked.

"You can ask if he'd like to be here. Everyone else will be. So it's totally up to him." I smiled, then screamed as another contraction hit, this being the worst.

"Bella, with you being so close, you know we can't give you anything, right? You must have slept through the minor ones earlier, with Jasper singing to you." Carlisle smiled.

"That's fine, as long as Jasper keeps massaging, it's all good." I smiled.

Everyone else arrived about 15 minutes later and my dad came up and hugged me and took over duty of wiping the sweat off my face, everyone stood in the background waiting.

Finally, Carlisle told me to start pushing and twenty five minutes later, Gavin Gray Whitlock was born, on Thanksgiving.

Jasper and I were so excited, he wasn't a squirt anymore, he was the spitting image of Jasper, so far and he was adorable.

He was so good as the took him for clean-up and testing and then as he got passed around, never once crying. He was truly his fathers son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed it…

A boy won by 2 votes… 2...

Thanks for reading and I'll be working on the next chapter tomorrow…

READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Chapter 18

**Broken Open**

**Chapter 18**

BPOV

It's been five months since Gavin was born and he's growing like a weed.

He's every bit his father, from his gorgeous sea foam eyes to his dark brown wavy hair and mild personality.

I think he's got Jasper as wrapped up as Montana does, almost.

Nothing quite beats daddies little girl, she gets away with everything and it drives me crazy sometimes.

"Bella, can you come to my office after to get Gavin down, I'd like to discuss something with you." Jasper asked.

"Sure, give me about 20 minutes." I shouted.

I walked upstairs, checked on the twins, they were asleep already, Edison was at school and it was time for Gavin to be fed and put down for a nap, my favorite few hours, it was usually Jasper and I time, for talking or sex.

I finished with Gavin and turned on the baby monitor and walked down to his office.

"What's up babe?" I asked, not liking the look on his face.

"Look, you know how I told you we want to open a studio in London, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm excited, it'll be great!" I smiled.

"Yes, it will, but the investors there, want to meet with Marcus and ME, not just Marcus." he sighed and did the traditional hand through the hair thing.

"Ahhh, I see." I sighed and played with my ring, thinking back to those horrible times.

"Look, I promise, nothing bad is going to happen! I'll be with Marcus and you know how straight laced he is." Jasper smirked.

I giggled.

"How long?" I asked.

"It's probably going to take us 7-10 days to do everything, at the most 2 weeks." he sighed. "I'm sorry, I hate to do this." he smiled and pulled my chin up.

"I do love you." he kissed me softly.

"I know. When do you leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. 5am. But don't worry, we have a car service taking us. Marcus arranged everything." he sighed.

"O.K. I'll have Alice stay with me, she said she's been having it rough lately." I smiled and kissed my husband, which led to an afternoon quickie in his office.

Alice arrived the next afternoon and scooped up Montana, her 'protégé' as she called her and took her to her room to show her all the new things she'd bought for her, I was in the living room with Cale, when there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door and to my surprise and shock, it was Dmitri.

"Bella, I'm sorry to show up like this, but I went to Alice's place and she wasn't there, I've called and she hasn't answered, I've done everything to try and get her back over the past two years and nothing is working, so I decided to drive by and talk to you and to my surprise, her car was here." he smiled.

"Look, Dmitri, you can't come back after all the shit that went down and think she's going to take you back! You chose Felix over her, You went back to Chicago to be with your friend, you didn't even properly break up with Alice, you just left!

After what he fucking did to ME! My family! I nearly died! And you took his side! How dare you show your face in this fucking house! Get off my property! Alice is happy and in a relationship with a good man who is treating her right and they're getting married soon, so leave her the fuck alone!" I growled and shoved him out the door.

I looked out the side window to make sure he was leaving and he was.

I sat on the couch and smiled at Cale, my boy was emerged in Lego's and Sponge Bob, nothing else mattered, I swear he was Emmett's kid half the time.

Alice came back down with Montana and a new outfit on and I rolled my eyes.

"What does Mike say about you filling up his closet?" I asked.

"Oh, he loves it, he and Erick thinks it's great to have all these name brand clothes. He just wished Edison would be his friend again." she sighed.

"Well, maybe the marriage will help it out, they'll kinda be related, you know." I smiled.

Alice giggled and smiled. "Bells, I've got a secret." she said looking me in the eyes.

"What? Did you change the color scheme AGAIN, Alice the wedding is two weeks away." I sighed.

"No, Bells, I didn't." she rolled her eyes. "I'm pregnant. Maybe around two months." she smiled.

I squealed and the twins were looking at us like we were crazy.

"Have you told Mike yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, I told him last night and he's so happy. He didn't think he'd have the chance to have more kids." she smiled. "That's why I've been in a funk, I've been so worn out, because of this." she patted her belly.

"Please come to dinner tonight. You're one of our best friends and if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be together. Please. Esme said she'd keep the twins and Gavin, Edison and Erick can come with us." she smiled.

"O.K. fine." I smiled.

Dinner was nice, Erick and Edison barely spoke or looked at one another, I don't know why, but I was going to find out when we got home.

"Edison why are you being an ass to Erick?" I asked.

"Me? He's the one at school who keeps getting me in trouble." he spat.

"Well, do I need to call Mike and we all go to the school tomorrow for a conference." I scolded.

"No, mom. We'll work it out." he sighed.

"Fine, no more of this. We're family now, be nice." I smiled.

I checked on the twins, since Esme had watched them here and they were sleeping peacefully, I peaked in on Gavin and he was just laying in his bed babbling, so I left him to go change.

My phone rang as I finished up and it was Jasper.

I told him about Dmitri stopping by and he was pissed.

I also told him about Alice and he was very excited, said he'd buy an outfit for her baby as well. Marcus got on and told me everything was fine and he was being a good boy…..

We talked for a few more minutes and he asked about the children, I didn't bother him with Edison's trouble, so I told him everything was fine, thinking that everything would work itself out in a few days, after all, they were teenage boys.

I told him I loved him and he said the same, telling me they'd be back in a week hopefully.

The next day Alice and I were playing with the twins and Gavin in the playroom, when my cell rang, it was the middle school.

"Hello, Mrs. Whitlock here." I said politely

"Yes, Mrs. Whitlock, we need you to come to the school, your son Edison has gotten into quite a bit of trouble today and over the last few weeks, you're needed for a conference." the secretary said.

"Um, O.K. Can you give me about half and hour, I've got to take my babies to their grandmother." I sighed.

"Yes ma'am, Edison is in the detention room isolated, doing classwork." she said.

"Thank you very much." I said.

I hung up and Alice looked at me as I ran a hand through my hair. "Alice is there anyway you could stay with the kids? Edison is in some sort of trouble and I need to get to the school." I sighed.

"Sure, Bella. Go shower and change. I'll call Mike and let him know I'll be here and just have him and Erick come for dinner tonight, if that's O.K., with you? We'll do pizza and wings." she smiled.

"Sure, that sounds great." I smiled and hugged her.

I went upstairs and showered, slipping on a pair of jeans and a simple blue silk shirt and ballet flats, pulled my hair into a ponytail and headed for the school.

I took a deep breath before entering the building. I'd tried to call Edward and have him meet me here, but he's too busy lately, trying to get Chief of Staff once Carlisle retires in a few months, I have a feeling this is why Edison is acting out.

I walked to the office and told them who I was, the secretary showed me to the principal, it was no other than my friend from high school Tyler Crowley.

"Tyler, when did you take over this position?" I asked.

"Oh, about 2 months ago and let me tell you, it's been a challenge. Your son for one, over the last month has been in my office so many time, my head is spinning. But, his grades are good, so I never called you. But, after today's fight, I didn't have a chance." he sighed.

"Fight? With who?" I asked.

"Well, it was him and a few others, fighting Erick Newton and some of his friends, they were calling them names and it was bad. He was also caught smoking, Bella." Tyler frowned.

"WHAT?" I yelled, mama was pissed and Edison was going to be in so much trouble.

"Tyler, I am so sorry that this happened. How long is he suspended for?" I asked.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but for today, he's being expelled. But if you home school him and he takes a test and stays out of trouble, he can go to the next grade." he gave a small smile. "I'm so sorry Bella." Tyler came around the desk to me.

"No, it's not your fault Tyler, Edison brought this on himself and he's going to pay for this." I sighed.

Tyler called him to the office and when he walked in he had the Edward smirk on, until he saw my face, which must have been murderous, because it dropped along with his head.

"Car!" was all I said and he trudged to the car.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Edward's number. "Bella I really don't have ti.." he started and I stopped him.

"I don't give a shit if you've got time or not, you're going to make time and now! We've got a problem and it needs to be handled. I'll be at your office in a few minutes and so help me God you better be in there." I hung up the phone and called Mike.

"Bella, Thank God, is everything O.K.? Tyler called and told me what happened." he said.

"You're asking me if everything is O.K., seriously? Didn't your son get the broken nose?

Didn't MY son beat the shit out of him for no reason?" I snapped. "Sorry, Mike. Nerves are at there limit here." I sighed.

"I understand, yeah, we're actually at the hospital, they're keeping Erick over night because he's a bleeder and want to make sure he's O.K., I called Alice shortly after you left, she was trying to reach me at the store, asking us to come over tonight. I guess that won't happen now." he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I'll get home as soon as possible for Alice. She needs to be with you." I smiled.

"Thanks Bells, but she already called Esme and she's coming to your house. Dinner will be ready when you get there and Carlisle I guess wants to talk to Edison." he sighed.

"Shit, you are one of the family now." I laughed.

"Look, I'm here at the hospital too, we've got a meeting with Edward. I'll see you later." I smiled.

"O.K. and Bella, take it easy on the boy, he's just going through his hormones and emotions, we don't blame him." Mike laughed slightly into the phone.

"Thanks Mike, later." I said.

We walked inside and to Edwards office, he was behind his desk reading files.

"Bells. This needs to be fast, I'm about 10 cases behind." he huffed.

"I don't care if you're 10 days behind, you need to talk to Edison. He just beat the crap out of Erick Newton and was caught smoking, he's been in a lot of trouble in the past month, I found out today, but because of who we are and his grades, they didn't call. Tyler Crowley is the principal now, so he thought it would work itself out, well yeah it did! It worked Edison right out of fucking school for the rest of the year! So now I'll have to home school him and take care of my 3 little ones!" I shouted.

"No one told you to keep popping them out Bells." Edward stated.

That pissed me off, I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Fuck you Edward. Are you going back to the 'I don't care' Edward? Because you do know you haven't spent one weekend with Edison in the last two months? You've been held up in this hospital or with Bree somewhere on a trip? What about Edison?" I was screaming.

"Bells, you need to chill out. I've been trying to work hard to get this Chief of Staff position so I don't have to work as many hours. So I can have more time with Edison and as far as what I do with my wife is none of your business." he sighed.

"Oh, yes it is, when it screws with MY son's life! You couldn't have told him 'Hey, Edison, I'm not going to be able to take you for the next few weeks, I'm busy at work.' instead of ignore him?" I spat.

"Fine, I went about it wrong Bella! I'm not perfect, but what about you. All your attention to the babies? None for Edison." he sneered.

"Edison, let's go. Edward, when you have time, call. If he's off restriction, he MIGHT be able to see you." I grabbed Edison and walked out.

I text Mike to find out their room number.

"Mom, where to now?" Edison whined as I pushed the 8th floor button.

"You're going to apologize to Erick." I started.

He sighed and shook his head. "Mom, for what it's worth, I'm sorry I did it, all of it. I only smoked that one time and the guys I was hanging out with, they said they'd kick my ass, if I didn't kick Erick's, said he was a nerd and needed to be taught respect." he sighed and tears formed in his eyes.

"So why have ya'll been fighting?" I asked.

"He's been trying to tell me they were bad kids, but I wouldn't listen. I guess he was right." Edison sighed.

We made it to the room and walked in, Erick was sleeping, Alice and Mike smiled as we walked in, Alice hugging Edison, telling him everything would be O.K..

Edison looked at Erick and started crying at what he'd done to his once best friend.

Mike walked over and hugged him, telling him that they'd work through this and to make retribution, he'd start volunteering at the store on the weekends, I thought that was perfect.

Erick started to wake, he saw Edison and smiled a slight smile, Mike whispered something to his son and he shook his head.

"Boys we're going to get coffee. Ya'll talk." I smiled.

They both nodded and we left to the cafeteria.

A week later, Jasper finally came home.

I ran to the door to meet him and tackled him, it was perfect, Esme and Carlisle had the babies and Edison was volunteering.

He dropped his bags and started kissing me.

"Someone miss me?" he asked.

"You have no idea!" I stated.

I proceeded to ravage my husband in the entry way of our home for the next hour, telling him to never leave me again, I missed him too much.

"Darlin' if I'm getting this kind of welcome, I might have to leave every few months." he chuckled.

And carried me upstairs to shower and another round of hot sex.

A/N:

I hope you enjoy….

It gives you a peek at what happened with Dmitri and Alice and where she is now…

This is coming to an end soon…

But I have another one waiting to come out…

Thanks for reading!

READ AND REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 19

**Broken Open**

**Epilogue**

BPOV

I can't believe Edison is graduating today and with honors and with his first two years of college under his belt.

He's decided to follow in Edwards footsteps somewhat, he's going to medical school, Dartmouth of course and he wants to be a pediatric cardiologist, he made the decision last year when he started dating a girl name Elizabeth.

Her little brother who was 5 had heart problems and Edward made sure they had the best doctor, even though they weren't a wealthy family, Edward helped them out, they only had to pay for doctors, the hospital wrote off all surgeries and stays.

Edison was actually proposing to Elizabeth tonight and we were all very excited.

He's saved up for 6 months to buy her ring and we chipped in a little, it was a beautiful 2 ½ carat Princess cut diamond, Marcus had a friend in the jewelry business and gave him and excellent deal on it.

Even though she was staying in Washington and going to UW, they were willing to make it work and get married after college, before he started med school, which he was going to do here in Washington.

Graduation was great, he was the Valedictorian as well, Edward, now that he was Chief of Staff, had spent a lot more time with him, even bought him his first car, Bree wasn't happy about that, but she didn't have much say in it, things between her and Edward were strained lately, she was jealous of his success for some reason, maybe because the law firm she decided to go work for two years after they married, still hadn't made her partner, even though she was their top lawyer, for whatever it was, Edward always crashed at our place.

Jasper and I were doing great.

Montana and Cale were excelling in school, we sent them to a private school here, because it had more performing arts classes and Cale was a natural at almost any instrument he picked up, by 4 he was playing the guitar and reading music and Montana, even though she was in Beauty Pageants all the time, thanks to Alice, was a wonderful singer, Jasper was going to record them this summer and put out a CD, they were very happy.

Then, there was Gavin… he was our very quiet and very shy child, even more so than Montana had been. He was learning guitar from Jasper, but would only play for Jasper and I, not even his siblings. He was Jasper's shadow, always wanting to go everywhere with daddy.

Jasper had to go on a business trip to London about 6 months ago, to view some new talent and check up on our studio there and for the entire week he was gone, Gavin was demon spawn, screamed, cried, everything, I thought I was seriously going to pull my hair out.

Once Jasper was back, he gave him a stern talking to about that shit.

Told him if he didn't behave for me next time, Jasper would take away his special days, which is where they spent the entire day together, twice a month, sometimes going away, just the two of them and Montana and Cale didn't care, they were too busy with their friends.

And as for me, it left me to have my girls time.

Alice, Rose and I would go to the spa and veg out all day, it was wonderful.

As for the rest of the family, Alice and Mike got married and Erick went off to Dartmouth with Edison, they were best friends again and roommates, Erick majoring in business and marketing. Their little girl Addison was adorable and loved Montana, who of course took the role of aunt very seriously and the three of them would go shopping all the time.

James and Victoria were still happily married, Stephan, their only child, turned out to be gay. James almost had a heart attack when he found out, after all, he was only in middle school, but he just knew. They were now very supportive, even though he wasn't dating, they were still supportive.

Emmett and Rose were happy with just Bryce.

She was beautiful and modeled children's clothes, she was the light of Emmett's eye, there was never more a daddy's girl, well, accept me when I was little.

Here we are after graduation, having a party for the seniors, with the school budget cuts, they didn't get to have a Project Graduation, so we had it at our house, it was big enough and Jasper had one of his bands performing there and gave all graduates their CD, autographed and parents were picking up their children at 1am, they'd all signed waivers for them to drink tonight.

Elizabeth accepted Edison's proposal and her parents couldn't have been happier, they

loved Edison.

Everyone came up and hugged and congratulated them, asking the all important question of 'when is the date?'.

Edison held up his hands and asked everyone for their attention.

"Just so everyone knows and we don't have to answer this question a million times, we're not getting married anytime soon. We will wait until we finish our first 4 years of school, so yes, you've got four years to wait, before the 'BIG DAY'." he smiled and looked every bit like Edward.

I turned to smile at Edward and he knew what I was thinking.

Bree saw our silent communication and walked away, I had no idea what that was about, I'd have to ask Edward later.

Later in the evening when parents were going home and the kids party was starting, I walked into the kitchen to hear Bree and Edward arguing.

"I can tell you still have the hots for her all these years later. I get that she's the mother of your child, but really Edward, making goo goo eyes at her, that's the last fucking straw. I'm filing for a divorce first thing tomorrow." she stated and walked past him, almost shoving me over in the process, glaring at me she yelled "It's all your fault my marriage is ending!" and stormed out.

I turned to look at Edward and he looked just as puzzled as me.

"Bella, I'm sorry for her acting like this. I had no idea she felt that way.

Of course I love you, but it's not the same as it use to be, I love Bree." he stated and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's O.K. Edward, she's been glaring at me for weeks, I'm use to it." I hugged him and walked out of the kitchen, to find Jasper.

The party was great, all the parents came to get their children and Edward was helping to clean up. "Edward, Marcus said that Bree's been a little weird lately, even where work matters exist, so maybe you should talk to him and he can shed some light on it for you." Jasper smiled and clapped him on the back.

We walked out to the back yard to find Edison passed out on a lawn chair, I knew he'd be in pain tomorrow, him and Erick were having a shot contest, they drank almost an entire bottle of Tequila.

Edward and Jasper carried him upstairs and placed him in his bed, chuckling as they walked out.

"Remember when that was us man?" Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, but dad would leave us outside." Edward laughed.

Jasper shook his head and it was great to see them getting along so good.

Edward told us goodnight and said he'd call tomorrow to check on Edison.

I hugged him goodnight and told him we were there for him, no matter what.

My phone was ringing way to early for my liking.

"Bella!" It was Edward.

"I-I need to talk to Jasper, is he there?" he asked panicked.

"Yeah, hold on." I went to turn over to realize that Jasper wasn't in bed with me.

"Edward can he call you back, he's in the shower." I stated.

"Yeah, tell him A.S.A.P, please." he sounded frantic.

"No problem." I snapped my phone shut.

Two weeks later, Edward had found out that Bree was cheating on him with another lawyer, named Riley; he'd needed Jasper for his Private EYE connections.

He wasn't going to divorce her so easily, she'd get shit if she was cheating.

**Six Months Later…**

"Are you happy for this to be over Edward?" I asked after walking out of court with him and Jasper.

"Hell yes! I'm glad I got the house sold before this too and can go home to my nice apartment. Oh, and I'm going to see Edison next weekend." he stated.

"Cool, he'll enjoy that, he's been stressed about school." I said.

"Yeah, we had a long talk the other night on the phone." he smiled. "He's missing Elizabeth a lot. I was thinking of giving them a Spring Break get a way." he said.

"That'd be great, but they've got it at different times." I sighed.

"Oh, well maybe just a few weekends then." he smiled.

"That would be good. I know they'd enjoy that." I smiled at him.

"Good, I'll give them a few open ended passes so they can come and go as they please when ever they have the time." Edward smiled.

"Edward, that'll cost a fortune." Jasper replied.

"Well, if I can't do this for my son, then what good am I?" Edward replied.

Jasper just shook his head.

"Edward really, it's too much. They're not going to die without each other." I chastised him.

"Bella, I know this. But 4 years is a long time. I just want them to be able to see each other at least once a month. How about that? Will that make you guys feel better? Every other month? I have the fucking money to do this. Please, every other month! These two need each other!" Edward begged.

"Fine Edward. Every other month. But we have Christmas and her parents have Thanksgiving and they are going away for two weeks in the summer with friends, so don't even THINK about it!" I threatened.

"Fine, Bella. You win!" Edward put his hands up in a surrender mode.

Jasper laughed "You're finally learning after all these years." and walked ahead to our car.

"You do know I'm going to pay for their honeymoon, right Bella? An all expenses paid month long trip to Greece, Italy and Spain." Edward smiled.

"I'm not winning this argument am I Edward?" I smiled.

"Not in a million years sweetheart. He told me it was Elizabeth's dream honeymoon and he was planning on taking out a loan to do it and I'll be damned if my son is going to start out his marriage in debt! I know Jasper is having a house built for them, so I'm doing this, no ifs, ands or buts!" Edward said and gave me a big hug.

"Edward you've turned out to be a great dad. Edison is lucky to have both you and Jasper in his life. He couldn't have asked for 2 more perfect men!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him back, getting into the car with Jasper, waving to Edward.

**4 years later**

Edison and Elizabeth were getting married next week, so we were getting everything set up.

They were having a formal church wedding and the reception was at our house after.

Montana and Cale were providing some of the music for the reception, but most was being provided by bands that Jasper had discovered and was giving a shot, the reception was six hours long, they each got almost two hours to play, with the exception of the few songs that Montana and Cale had wrote for their brother and one that Gavin had wrote for their first dance, this was actually the first time he was going to play in front of anyone, beside Jasper and me, he was extremely nervous.

Montana and Cale could care less, they had their own album out and had toured over the summer with Marcus.

Edison was a nervous wreck, Jasper was trying to calm him down, telling him everything was going to be fine, he'd finished four years of school with no problems, graduated top of his class with honors and marriage was a piece of cake!

I of course laughed at this and told Edison that Elizabeth loved him very much and they'd be very happy together, they had an entire summer to relax before they started school again and they had it easier than most couples starting out, because they didn't have the worry of money and finding a house and bills, that was all taken care of.

He shook his head in knowing and smiled, hugged Jasper and I and thanked us for being such wonderful parents and went in search of Cale and Erick for bachelor party planning.

The wedding went off with out a hitch, it was beautiful!

They were surprised with Edwards gift, Elizabeth cried for twenty minutes straight and Edison couldn't stop thanking Edward enough.

Gavin got accepted into Julliard and while I was sad to see my baby go, I was happy for him too, he was very excited and nervous, Jasper and I were going to buy a condo there to visit often. The twins were going away to college and we'd be off to see them too, Cale was going Harvard, he wanted to be a Lawyer, we were all surprised at that, we thought music was in his blood, but he said he wanted to be a musician's lawyer, because too many of them get screwed in the business and Montana was going to go to Cornell in New York as well, for Business and Fashion, she wants to have her own clothing line one day like her aunt Alice and although she could have piggy backed with Alice, she preferred to do it by herself, which we totally respected.

I can't believe I was an empty nester, because Gavin was accepted into Julliard.

Jasper and I were going to take a cruise after everyone was settled into their schools.

We'd never been away together, we'd always had children, we'd just thought of that fact, so we were going to take a two week cruise to no where.

Just Jasper and me.

**The End**

**A/N:**

Sorry this was such an abrupt ending, but it just felt right…

I have another story coming out hot on it's heals, so don't fret!

The next one is loosely based on my life…

The ages of everyone are pretty true to life of me and my family…

So don't freak when you read them… LOL…

I'll explain it all In the POST… :0)

Sorry about all the delay's but I was w/o internet for almost 3 weeks and had NO way to access any of my stories…

But, I did write as you can see…

I've just been busy playing catch up w/ everything else, I hadn't got to this yet…

For that I do apologize!

So, Please enjoy and I hope you'll read my new story too!

Love you !

Kisses and Hugs and Please Review!

**Star**

OH! And Remember…

With out Stephanie… None of us would be here!


	19. Chapter 1

**Broken Open**

**JPOV**

I was so glad to be coming home from touring.

I had not seen my family in nearly 3 years and I hadn't been home in almost 11 years.

I left out shortly after high school graduation for college and majored in music, minored in business, so I could look after myself and my band in the music world and not rely on crooked people and it has served us quite well.

I was coming home to stay with my parents for a while until I decided where I wanted to put down some roots. I'd already told my band we were taking an extended vacation, they were free to do whatever for the next year or so, between albums and a couple of movies I'd been in, I was fried and just wanted to relax and unwind, not to mention, Edward my brother had called and told me our school was having a combined reunion next week for years 10-15, so I was pretty excited, I would be able to see some people I hadn't seen for years and really who I thought I'd never see again, but was now curious to see.

When he called, I just had to ask, even though I knew it might piss him off, "Edward, do you think Bella and James will be there? I've talked to Emmett and Alice and even Rose, but they never say much about Bella, they always talk about how great James is doing in Seattle, he and his wife are good friends with Emmett and Rose and their kids are in school together, but that's all I hear." I said to him. "Damn it Jasper! Who the fuck cares! If she's there, she's there! I'm married to Heidi and we're happy, we've been married for 7 years and living the life we've always wanted here in Seattle, we see Emmett and Rose too, we leave James and them out of the conversation, so who the fuck cares what the hell Bella Swan does!" Edward shouted. "She never married?" I asked surprised. "NO! she works all the time and takes care of her kid." he snapped. "You mean both of yours child?" I asked, knowing this would piss him off, but I was still pissed at what he'd did all those years ago. "NO! It is not MY fucking child! I signed my rights away! Just because mom and dad have something to do with him as does everyone else, doesn't mean that he's mine! I don't even want fucking kids, never have and she knew it and she had to go and get fucking pregnant. Look, I'm not talking about this anymore Jazz, Heidi's home, Bye!" he slammed the phone down.

I snapped my phone shut and laid back on the couch in the hotel room, waiting for morning to come, to take me home to my family.

Morning came quickly and I showered and dressed, I called Emmett to let him know I was leaving on time, no delays and he said him and Rose would be there to pick me up.

It was a nice and easy plane trip, Monday mornings were a great time to fly first class. It was pretty quiet. I slept until I heard the dinging sound and then got up and rubbed my face and buckled. We landed safely and I made sure to exit last, just something I always did.

I saw Rose and Emmett waiting there, Rose ran up and gave me a big hug and kiss, Emmett grabbed me and gave me a one armed man hug. "I heard you pissed off Mr. Serious last night." he laughed. "Yeah, I asked Bella questions." I shrugged. Rose made a face "Do you have a fucking death wish?" she asked. "What? Why? Someone should throw that shit in his face. I mean seriously. You guys are her friends. She was always the sweetest thing in high school. She worshiped the ground he fucking walked on and we all know he forced her into having sex before she was ready. Rose, you know that so well, you and Alice were her BFF's. She blushed when you even talked about French kissing and when Emmett felt you up or I slapped Alice's ass." I sighed. "Yeah, I know, but what can we do. That was 10 years ago and she is completely happy now. She has the most amazing son now. He's almost 10, his name is Edison Bay, spitting image of Edward, surprise! Smart, talented, he can play piano, guitar, sing, he's the star soccer and football player and he's a straight A student. Esme and Carlisle spoil him to no end, they help Bella a great deal, they helped her with her bookstore/coffee shop and Charlie bought her a house down the street from him, so she'd be close, Jake and the Rez guys fixed it up, she's got a great support system and she visits us a lot." Rose smiled. "Wow, I don't know anything about my nephew, I haven't even seen a picture of him. Because every time you guys came to see me, he was there with Heidi, so nothing could be brought up." I sighed. "Jasper, you'll fall in love in an instant. He does have the most interesting eyes. They're a mixture. They're Edward's emerald green in the middle with Bella's dark brown on the outside and when he gets mad, he looks just like Edward and even sounds a little like him, it's kind of scary." Emmett shuttered. "So what does Bella tell him about his dad? He's got to ask her." I asked. "She tells him that he died and she never had any pictures of him, so she can't show him any." Rose smiled sadly. "Wow, that's, Wow." is all I could say. We climbed into Emmett's Hummer and drove towards their house and they warned me at around 4 in the afternoon it would be a swirl of activity, with their child and James child getting home from school, Rose kept them in the afternoons. I told them I was fine with it, one of the guys in the band had a 5 year old and a 3 year old and they'd come to visit often and we'd all wrestle together, Emmett then told me I was on wrestle duty today, I smiled and said "No problem." They showed me to my room for the night and I sat my stuff in there, noticing pictures, I saw one of Bella and her son, he was handsome and taller than Bella, Bella~ wow, she was beautiful, back in high school, she was simple and plain, very girl next door, but now something was different, maybe because I was single now and didn't have my eyes glued to Alice anymore, but Alice was her cousin/best friend and my ex, I know neither of them knew I was in town, yet, Emmett and Rose weren't saying anything, they wanted it to be a surprise for everyone at the class reunion, they'd even told Bella that they'd come by to pick up Edison at the shop that weekend, because they had errands to run.

I heard the front door slam and yelling and laughing, so I rushed downstairs to see my nephew I hadn't seen in 3 years and he and James' daughter stopped and looked at me as Emmett laughed. "Stephan and Bryce, this is Jasper, Stephan, Jasper is your Uncle." Emmett smiled and Stephan stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Jacksper" he smiled a toothless smile. "Mice to meet you Steve." I smiled back and ruffled his hair. Emmett and Rose frowned and Stephan stuck out his bottom lip and kicked me in my shin. "It's Stephan you ass and don't mess with my hair!" he shouted and pulled the little girl by the hand up the stairs and Emmett and Rose busted out laughing. "What the hell? He's so your fucking child Rose. Mean AND Vain!" I growled. Rose smiled and shook her head.

We sat and talked for a while, they finally told me it was time to call and let mom and dad know I was here and I'd be there in the morning. They told me that Esme had become like a grandmother to James' daughter too since Renee was never around and now that Charlie and Sue were together, they often took turns fighting over who watched the grandchildren. Charlie worked this weekend, so Esme won out.

"Jasper, you may want to pack a bag, we're all staying over at Bella's tomorrow night, minus Edward and Heidi of course, he doesn't even know she's going. She knows he's going, but she ignores him, she's seen them several times and never acknowledged them, anyway, I'm sure she'll let you stay too, if not, you'll probably be woken up by a plastic golf club or baseball bat." Emmett laughed. "Yeah, Esme is watching Edison, Stephan and Bryce. Even though Edison is almost 5 years older than ours, ours are terrors, but Edison, he's moody, just like his sperm donor, you remember when he went through puberty, don't you? No one in the house was happy, Well, Bella say that Edison goes through these piano phases where he plays really emotionally draining music on the piano and it's so sad, she has to stop it. But, mostly he's really good." Rose smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Bryce came flying down the stairs and her and Rose raced to the door, it was so cute, Bryce throwing herself at the legs in front of her, until she jumped back, realizing they weren't her fathers and the voice that came from above "What the hell Rose? Random children throwing themselves at me? Damn it!" Edward yelled. "Edward! Apologize NOW!" she said through clinched teeth. "Sorry little girl." he mumbled and walked to the fridge.

I walked into the kitchen behind him. "So, still the same insensitive asshole as always I see." I smirked, grabbed a beer and walked out. He walked out and sat on the couch. "Sorry, I just wanted to stop by and see my fucking brother, I didn't know it'd be WWIII when I did." Edward sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Where is Heidi?" Rose asked. "Shopping, where else?" Edward asked. There was a knock at the door, rose got up with Bryce still in her arms, "Daddy!" she yelled. "Shit!" Edward mumbled. "Come in James and I'll get her things." Rose smiled. I stood up to shake James hand, we were on the baseball team together, he was captain and I was co-captain, his senior year, my junior year, Bella's sophomore year. I smiled remembering that. "James, nice to see you again." I smiled, he smiled back until he peered over my shoulder. "So are you in town for the reunion, Jasper?" he asked. "Well, no I'm actually going to be going back to Forks and staying with my parents for a while, taking a much needed R&R and deciding where to build a house and put down some roots." I informed him. He pulled at my left hand. "No lucky lady?" he frowned. "No, afraid not. My schedule over the last 11 years hasn't left me open for a fair relationship, that's why I'm ready to slow down. I think I'm going to start my own recording studio and become a producer and then, if me and my band do anything, it'll be intimate settings, nothing big anymore, no more long ass tours, I'm ready to settle down man, I want to hear that!" at that same time, his daughter Bryce came running into the living room "Daddy, daddy, he called Stephan, STEVE AND MESSED UP HIS HAIR!" she said it with such expressive eyes, James had to start laughing. "Well, a lot of guys do shorten Stephan to Steve, our little Stephan is just too serious!" James smiled and winked at Rose. Rose did a subtle flicking off. "Come on baby, momma's got dinner cooking and we've got to get everything packed for gamma Es tomorrow." he smiled and looked right at Edward. "Your _cousin _Edison will be there too." he smiled. "Edi will be there?" the little girl smiled a perfect smile, having lost no teeth yet. "Yep! And I bet he'll even play his guitar for you." James smiled. "Yeah! And you know he also gives me piggy back rides and he'll watch Little Mermaid with me when no one else will." she smiled. "I know baby. But don't call him Edi, he doesn't like it and Aunt Bella _really _doesn't like it." James stressed. "He's never told me No!" she crossed her arms and huffed. "Rose, thanks as always and Em, see you guys tomorrow night, Jasper are you staying with Bella as well? I know Alice and Dmitri are." Um, Rose and Emmett told me to pack a bag, but I didn't know if I would be welcome, I wanted my appearance to be a surprise." I said nervously rubbing the back of my neck. "Bring your bag, it's Bella, most everyone is welcome, she has a lovely home and it's huge! More than enough room for guests." he smiled and clapped me on the back. I nodded and he left with his daughter.

"Rose? Who is Dmitri?" I asked. "Oh, I forgot to tell you about him, that's Alice's fiancé, they got engaged about 6 months ago, they're going to be married in a few weeks and them they'll be gone on an extended honeymoon all summer. He owns his own company here in Seattle, Alice is set to launch her new clothing line at Christmas time, so they've got free time all summer. Bella is sad that the last of us is leaving Forks and it's only her, but she needs to be there for Charlie, he's not doing well lately." Rose smiled sadly.

"See you guys tomorrow night." Edward got up and left. "Wow, I guess she is a touchy subject for him." I said. "Yeah, I think he does miss her at times, he thinks we're all stupid, but I can see it in his eyes. I know my brothers, just like when you heard about Dmitri, I saw protectiveness in your eyes, not jealousy." Emmett said. "That's because Alice and I broke up mutually, we knew it wasn't working and we weren't meant for the long haul. I also knew I wouldn't put anyone through waiting back here for me, my first few years on the road, I was a man-whore, I'm not going to lie. But after that, I got tired of random girls, I haven't slept with a woman in 8 years. I'm about to crawl out of my skin, I need some bad, but I've waited this long, I can wait longer." I smiled. "You fucking pansy! You sound like Bella! She hasn't had sex since she got pregnant. She's afraid it will happen again and she doesn't want that obviously, shit, maybe we need to hook you two up tomorrow night." Emmett joked and I smiled nervously. "Whoa, I saw that smile." Rose laughed. "Shut it Rose. It was just a smile. Bella is very beautiful, anyone would be lucky to be with her." I smiled. "Hmmm, well just be yourself, that's the best thing. Bella hates fake people and she's even more shy now, if that's possible." Emmett smiled sadly. Rose called for Stephan to come to dinner and I apologized for calling him Steve and messing up his hair, he told me not to let it happen again or his cousin would beat me up. I'm guessing he was talking about Edison. Rose told him he'd see Edison tomorrow night and he was smiling so large, like Emmett. "Cool, Grandpa Carlisle said we could play with the trains this time in the basement he said that dads old room was fixed with beds for us and that he would take us and let us pick out a new game system this time, since dad broke the Wii last time." Stephan rambled on. "Stephan do not bug your grandpa about buying you anything, got it! You know Bella wouldn't stand for Edison to do it." Rose scolded. He shook his head yes, but I saw a small smile tug at the corner of his mouth, he was just a devious as his mother, I just chuckled to myself.

We finished dinner and I helped Emmett with clean up, he grilled me on my non-existent sex life, not believing me that it'd been 8 years, I went straight to bed after that, I needed rest to deal with tomorrow. I was nervous. Seeing Alice, Bella and Edward in the same room, would be interesting and knowing I wanted to get to know Bella and Rose and Emmett wanted me to as well, made it a little more nerve wracking, they were persistent.

I was awoke by the smell of coffee and bacon.

I walked out in my basketball shorts and Rose was cooking breakfast. "Hungry, tiger?" she smiled. "Yeah, I think I'll need all the strength I can get today." I smiled nervously. "Jazz, really man, just be yourself, seriously. Bella isn't going to bite your head off. You guys were friends in school." she smiled. "No, I dated Alice, her cousin, I talked to her a little, we joked around but we weren't really friends, Edward never really let her talk to anyone, you know that, Rose." I sighed. "Well tonight you become friends. We have a limo coming to pick us up at mom and dads and then we'll pick Alice, Bella and Dmitri up at Bella's house, that way when we're all so smashed, we don't have to worry about driving, it was dad's doing." Rose smiled, always calling our parents hers too, since hers were always such assholes. "Where is Em?" I asked. "Edward called, car trouble with Heidi's car, so he went to help, because I won't go near them, I hate what he did to Bella and he knows it. The only reason he's welcome here is because he's Emmett's brother, but disowning your own fucking kid, it about killed your parents, you know? I thought they were going to die of broken hearts, thinking Bella would take Edison away and they'd never see him, they were so happy as we all were when she gave us the choice to be his family still, but he doesn't know we're his real father's family, it's complicated, maybe someday she can tell him, but how do you tell your child that your father doesn't want you?" Rose shuttered.

We ate in silence and then she told me to shower and just put on jeans and a t-shirt, I could put on my suit at mom and dads.

I packed my stuff up and waited for Emmett, helped rose get Stephan together and watched cartoons with him while she got ready, Emmett finally came in, looking worse for the ware, he shook his head, telling me not to ask, he went upstairs to shower and 45 minutes later we were on the road to Forks, my future.

A/N:

What do you think?

Read and Review…

PLEASE!

This is a Bella/Jasper fic., not for Edward fans….

He is an ass the entire fic., never changes, sorry…

Hope you enjoy!

**Stephanie owns all, I'm jealous!**


End file.
